Voyagers!: Memories of Time's past
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: Bogg is reunited with his first love AnneMarie. There are major complications both personally and historically that revolve around her cruel husband, a lost slave woman, and the strange fact that Phineas is not the young Pirate of times past.
1. Prologue

**Voyagers!: Memories Of Time's Past**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Another failed course. Another warning lecture. Another dispute with a stodgy professor who tried to demean her intellect. She would never be used to this strange, yet wondrous place. As she glumly rounded the corner of the congested hallway, AnneMarie Schaffer was struck to the very core. Her sharp intake of breath nearly deafened her. However, it went unnoticed by the handsome man she collided with. Their eyes met and her heart ached with a loving recognition.

"_Anne Marie." _He uttered, unaware that she heard him.

A smile curved upon her lips. His bright eyes, so serene and playful, bore into her, and she wondered if he felt the same. Her heart cried out to him– familiar words spoken a lifetime ago.

"_Yes! Yes, I'm your beauty! I'm your AnneMarie! I'm yours!"_

Time froze in a solitary moment as their gazes lingered. She saw a flash of his face–younger, more cherubic, as he hovered over her passionately in a flowering meadow.

"_Love me…love me now, forever."_

His gentle, yet commanding voice sprang up a whirlwind of loving and even foolish imagery from the recesses of her mind. Puppets? Mud and wild hog chases? Stolen glances, injurious family secrets, the decrepit hull of a beached ship, and frenzied kisses…

She let out a deep breath and clutched her gold and jade necklace. It was a keepsake she had on when she arrived and she refused to take it off. He seemed to identify with it and curiously watched her motions. AnneMarie wanted to speak to him, but the crowds surged forward and they separated. She turned and glimpsed the back of his suede vest as he entered into the courtroom.

A very important hearing was taking place that involved three top members of the Voyager Tribunal. The giant oak doors slammed shut behind him. A desirable chill ran up her spine. When he had spoken her name, her mind drifted to a bustling, 17th century city called Rotterdam, Holland. Was that her home of origin? She experienced an unexpected and powerful yearning for him. They belonged to each other, but she did not know how.

A/N: This story is a continuation of 2007's '_The Origins of Phineas Bogg_.' The story will also reference a few events from, _'A lighthouse army of two and friends'_. You will also recognize many of the so-called 'scientific' concepts I developed over my years with other Voyagers stories, including using my favorite Omni director-Bobby Peters. He's a story hopper and my always reliable OC hero.


	2. Expulsion

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 2: Expulsion**

**Voyagers Headquarters: 1-year later**

The tall, Australian Voyager clasped his hands tight in front of him. He wanted to wipe the sweat beads on his brow, but he was afraid to move. Sitting at the Voyager Tribunal 'round table' with Council members Garth, Brindle, and Kane could at once be a privilege or a censure; in this case, he felt it was the latter. The meeting was not essentially about him, but rather a daunting mistake that was made during what Voyagers jokingly refer to as the 'plucking season.'

"Voyager Peters, we've done our quarterly review of the student records and historical documents of this candidate very carefully. We have come to the conclusion that at the time she was plucked, she was not prepared for this responsibility. Her emotional state was fragile and turbulent." Professor Garth said.

"We also recognize that the main cause of this behavior, was due to a past life which you intentionally neglected to inform us on. Why did you not reveal that Voyager Candidate AnnMarie Schaffer was involved in a romantic liaison with Voyager Phineas Bogg during the year 1699?" Brindle asked sharply, her green eyes narrowed to near slits.

Bobby Peters bristled under their stares. He was not surprised to see Voyager Kane's the most sympathetic. He breathed deeply and finally unfolded his hands.

"I didn't feel that was consequential to her being chosen as a candidate. It turned out she was already on the waiting list, even before she met Voyager Bogg."

"How do you reason that it wasn't consequential?" Kane asked. "We all know and should respect the code statutes that a Voyager field worker is not to become romantically involved…"

Bobby raised his hand. He secretly found that particular code very invasive to a Voyager's freedom of choice. "If I may interject here, Councillor, in 1699 Voyager Bogg was a young fickle pirate on his way to Rotterdam and AnneMarie was the spoiled daughter of a dubious Port Captain. Their relationship should not even be called to question. They weren't aware of their candidacy."

"But you _were,_ Bobby. When the time came for new recruits, you, being Voyager Bogg's good friend, knew of his past with AnneMarie. Even if he didn't." Garth insisted.

"Honestly, Councillor Garth! We use the memory suppressants, which I for one am against. He wouldn't have known who she was." Bobby said defensively.

"But now look what happened. AnneMarie's caseworker revealed some of her conversations to us. She has been very disturbed by dreams of her past. These all started on the day of Voyager Bogg's trial. They must have made contact."

Bobby refrained from rolling his eyes. "This isn't a prison, Councillor. Voyagers are allowed to meet and greet each other. You should question the docs about that one. Perhaps their _mind control_ is faulty."

"It is not mind control." Brindle said. "It's a very delicate process that causes no harm to the patient. It's vital to the cause to use it."

Bobby was not about to get into a heated discussion on the ethical repercussions of using memory suppressants. Despite his opinions, it had successfully worked this far along at Headquarters.

"Look, Voyager Bogg has been traveling with Jeffrey Jones for over two years now, he's barely at Headquarters. There's little chance they will meet before she's put out into the field. She still has a year left with her coursework."

Voyager Kane chose his next words carefully. "Voyager Peters, we respect your position on the matter, and we realize that you were trying to support a friend, but AnneMarie has not taken well to Voyagers Academy. She's a bit of a loose cannon. The reports are right here. Though intelligent, she's headstrong, argumentative with some of her peers and defies her professors on subjects which she knows next to nothing about…"

Bobby laughed abruptly. "_Pfft…_weren't we all like that at her age? During our first year of any school we're like babes! I've come to know AnneMarie. She may have those traits sometimes, but she's a high-quality _Sheila_. She's courageous, enterprising, honest and kind. I seem to recall Voyager Olivia Dunn having the same problem when she first came, and now she's one of our star Voyagers. How about Voyager 'Wild man' Wolfstein? Do his antics ring any bells, Professor Garth? You and he were in the same graduating class. He's an Academy legend. We take a gamble when we pluck people, ya know? We can only _guesstimate_ so much of their background and upbringing and how that affects their personality and response as a Voyager."

"And that's why we have a probation period. Frankly, we've extended hers beyond three-months in hopes of seeing improvement. Don't be so surprised, Bobby. How many candidates have come and gone because they weren't up to snuff? There's no real harm done, they just go back to where they belong." Brindle retorted. "I will agree that AnneMarie Schaffer is a decent woman. She is someone who can perhaps make a difference and a significant mark on history, _but_, within her own era, not ours. She is to be expelled today."

Bobby let out a noisy puff of air, which garnered surprised looks from the Council members. He cleared his throat and tapped the table. His expression darkened.

"I don't understand this. But let me tell you something now. If I send AnneMarie Schaffer back, it will mean her certain death. I saw the feeds on the Chronological GPS system. That poor young girl was thrown from her horse in a storm, after being chased down by her maniac husband. She went flying off a cliff! And even if she survives, he will go after her again. She's bound to him." Bobby's normally friendly demeanor hardened and he rose angrily. "Don't sit there grinning like shot foxes and tell me that I have to send her back to that fate!"

Garth stood up. "We didn't call this meeting to argue the matter, only to explain our decision. Bobby, you are getting very out of line."

"No I'm not. I'm telling you, no, _pleading_ with you. _Let her stay._ She can be molded just like anyone else. There are numerous job positions she can take part in. She doesn't have to be a field worker, if that's your concern."

"She's had an ample amount of time to prove herself Voyager material, Bobby, and she's just not ready. I'm not saying she never will be, but she needs the time." Garth tried to assure him. "We can recall her at a later date. We have too many other candidates to screen and interview now."

Bobby paced the imposing court office. "Sometimes I wonder if there's a double standard here. You allow rats like Drake to run the judiciary system, but keep a bright woman like Susan as a small-time attorney. And he'll have to forgive me for saying this, but you let a randy, inept rogue like Phineas Bogg become a field worker, despite nearly failing all of his courses, but AnneMarie gets thrust right back to a life of abuse? Perhaps Voyager Dunn's gender equality rants have merit after all."

"Voyager Peters, it has been decided. She is to be pulled from her classes this afternoon. She'll be sent to the medical center for preparation of the time-lapse phase upon her return to 1700 AD. She will not be sent off a cliff. You make us sound like inhumane monsters. We will send her to a short future time after that moment and she will have a chance to save herself."

Bobby had heard enough. He stormed to the door. "Sure, sure! I know all about the _five-minute_ extension, Councilor Kane! I don't agree with this decision, and I plan to make a case."

Garth shook his head. "Bobby, you aren't doing yourself or your valued position here at Headquarters any favors."

"This is not about my job, Professor Garth. I'm just a Voyager lackey like everybody else. Remember, I was plucked too. I had a perfectly fine position ready for me in Washington DC as an intelligence analyst."

"Then perhaps you'd like to go right back to that cushy office?" Brindle shot back, her face reddened. "That can easily be arranged."

"Oh can it now? So this is what happens when someone disagrees with the Tribunal? I'm not trying to break Voyager codes and disrupt this fine system, and I say that with utmost respect. I know when to obey and when to hold my tongue. Leave that impulsiveness for the rookies. I'm concerned for a woman's very existence."

"And _we_ are concerned for the cause! She's going home."

Bobby glared at Councilor Brindle. Now he understood why Voyager Bogg never took a liking to her, always joking that her bun was wound too tight, among other disgruntled remarks. She had nearly failed Bogg in Voyager Ethics class. Bobby often wondered if underneath her severe demeanor, Voyager Marian Brindle was a lonely woman who may have taken more than passing admiration for her good-looking student. The thought almost made him laugh. Stranger things have happened, and after all, they were only human on this forbidden planet Voyager.

Phineas Bogg was one of the most ethical young men he ever met, at least in most cases. Bobby was thirty-seven years old, and seven years prior he was the first person to meet and greet Phineas the pirate, get back to health, and give him the tour of the strange new world. They developed a good rapport, and Bobby became his mentor. Phineas loved him as an older brother.

Bobby was not about to give in to the Tribunal yet, but a vibration from his communicator alerted him that the Omni Control Center needed immediate attention.

He smiled crookedly. "I've said all I'm going to say for now, Councilors, but this decision is far from settled. G'day mates."

Bobby strode out of the courthouse purposefully and when he finally reached the doors to the OCC he leaned against the wall and gasped. Now his job was truly on the line. Bobby could sometimes kick himself for being a romantic at heart. He knew true love when he saw it. His poor friend was abruptly torn away from it the first time around with AnneMarie, and the second time he valiantly gave up his chance with Mabel Hubbard for the sake of history to be a green light. And there were many lost opportunities in between. If there were some way he could reunite Phineas and AnneMarie, he would take it, along with whatever consequences there were for his actions. Bobby was very loyal to his friends.

He scanned his hand over the airlock and the doors opened to reveal the OCC in a state of chaos. _The Omnibus_–Headquarters' key Omni tracking unit–was picking up unexpected red lights at a rapid pace. A warm hand clutched his arm. It was Tina Bradley, his pretty, doe-eyed assistant and girlfriend. He quickly kissed her cheek.

"What's going on here, love? I leave for ten minutes and the whole place is about to go up in flames!"

"Bobby it's getting bad. We're trying to trace the source of the interference now; Voyager Ross pegged the majority of red lights to be springing up between the 1840's and the Civil war, but in the last hour it's spread even further down the time-line."

"_Oy!_ That could be any number of historical personages or events. What's that bloke's theory? He's always got a good one."

"Let's go talk to him. He's been waiting for you."

Voyager Tyrell Ross stretched back his lanky, six-foot-five frame and scratched his shaved head. His bespectacled, wide, dark eyes peered over a carefully constructed family tree. Voyagers Headquarters had full access to family records and documents. Their greatest innovative tool to date was the chronological GPS system. The 'CGP' allowed them to view much of the past as if watching a movie. It chronicled a person's life history and that of his ancestors in windows of 'real' time. Over eighty percent of past family lines were made whole as names and dates became available. It was a far different and advanced system than earth, where many legacies and lives were seemingly 'erased' from existence because of poor record keeping.

Bobby noted his anxiety and patted his shoulder. "What have you got for me, Tyrell? We haven't had this much excitement in years." Bobby was surprised when the Voyager removed his glasses and rubbed his teary eyes.

"Hey, mate, why the tears?"

"Bobby, she's gone. I mean she was never born!"

"Who man? Who?"

"My great ancestor, Harriet Tubman. Don't ask me how many greats she goes back."

Bobby inhaled sharply. "No, that can't be, Bogg and Jeff saved her in Missouri two years ago."

"All canceled out. I wouldn't be surprised if they even remember helping her."

"No, our field workers are protected by the time-flux, they'll remember their voyages even if everyone else forgets."

Tyrell sighed relieved. "Oh, that's right, the anomaly of memory. The scientists increased the levels of hyperdopaminergic action in the mesial temporal areas of the brain."

Bobby wagged his hands. "Please, Tyrell, me and Bio-chemistry don't mix."

"In other words, it's an induced state of _déjà vu_." Tina said. "The doctors have it all worked out for emergencies like this. Like you said, love, Phineas and Jeffrey will remember Harriet."

"_Ah_, understood." Bobby cocked an eyebrow at her and winked. He loved Tina's smarts.

Tyrell shook his head sadly. "I'm telling you, Bobby. I checked everything. I'm getting reports from Voyagers in every era! The Underground Railroad was disbanded, there are more slaves, lynchings, and Civil war battles than ever, and somehow, slavery is spreading to the Northern states! I re-checked the data for 1963, the march on Washington never occurred! It was more like a few brothers with grudges and picket signs."

"This is an enormous red!" Bobby exclaimed. "Why the heck wasn't I informed earlier?" He fumed.

Tina put a hand on his chest. "We wanted to be absolutely sure there wasn't any flukes to the system, Bobby. And we know that interrupting a Council meeting is like begging for banishment."

"Yeah Bobby, we want you to have confidence in us sometime. You can't do it all. But now this is just beyond us." Tyrell said miserably.

"Tyrell, what about her parents? Harriet Green and Ben Ross? Is the problem with them?" Tina asked.

"No, Tina, it goes back even further, earth has no records of Harriet's family line before Rit and Ben, but we do. Thank goodness for the alternate time-safe haven of Voyagers Headquarters, or I would be wiped out of existence!"

"_Jeesh man!_ I can never wrap my head around that. Where did you trace the problem?" Bobby demanded.

Tyrell reset the coordinates and dates on the screen and the globe repositioned itself to the opposite end of the planet. He zoomed into the Atlantic Ocean, and the image of a giant slave ship materialized.

"It's a little imprecise right now, but we're talking pirates, Europe, and the early Slave trade. The two final names that come up are _Laini and Jock_."

_**Laini-is a Swahili name from the region of Kenya. For future reference in this story, it is pronounced LAH-ee-nee. Very little is known of Harriet Tubman's ancestors, but she is of pure African descent. Her mother's line can be traced back to the Asanti tribe of the Gold Coast in West Africa. But for this story I am concerned with her father's line, which is unknown.**_


	3. Recognition

**Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 3: Recognition**

Rain lashed upon her face and she awoke drenched. Intense streams of lightning flashed across a pitch-black sky. The last thing she remembered was being thrown from her horse and then she blackened out. Why didn't she feel the pain of landing on the hard rock? Perhaps she had hit a soft patch of grass. She had been trying to escape from the wicked man she regretfully called a husband, Captain Dida Von Onderdonk. Through howling winds she heard him calling, his horse and carriage rumbled in her direction. He wasn't searching for her out of concern; he was intent on killing her. That she was sure of. They had just had an explosive argument. She had discovered that Dida and her now deceased father, Captain Balthazar Schaffer, masterminded the death of her true love Phineas Bogg. The melodrama of her situation was severe but the events were still hazy in her mind.

She struggled to sit upon her knees. She was only inches from the edge of a cliff. She attempted to move away, but a spell of dizziness overtook her and her body plunged over the edge. She didn't succumb to screams and managed to grab onto some roots while using her free arm to hold herself up. It was a painful feat, and her cold, raw fingers clawed at the muddied grass and sharp rocks. She slipped further. She could only hope that death would strike quickly, but she wasn't about to give up yet.

"Help me! Help me! Please! Someone!"

Phineas Bogg and Jeffrey Jones careened from the black sky and landed tumbled on the grass. Phineas knew for sure he didn't hit the omni button. Somebody up there was pulling tricks. A large, pale horse reared frightened.

_"Aughh! _Bogg, help!"

Phineas yanked Jeffrey out of harm's way just as the horse's legs slammed down. "Gotchya, Jeff!"

"Tha…thanks!" The boy shivered then quickly peered through the stinging rain and pointed. "Bogg look! She's about to fall!"

"_Whaa_? Who?" Phineas saw a billowing blue cloak and a woman's hand sliding off the edge. She screamed. He sprinted and slid through the mud and lunged for her. He tightly clutched her arm.

"I have ya, hon! Let go of the roots, they're about to come loose."

AnneMarie was stunned to see a rescuer, but she did as he commanded and weakly drew her arm over. Phineas pulled her up and Jeffrey helped him. AnneMarie trembled against the ground, afraid that if she looked up she would find herself falling and that the rescue was her imagination. The man gently held her shoulders and he raised her up. She leaned against his chest for support and released a flood of hot tears.

"Please, he's coming for me, he'll find me and kill me! Take me away from here!" She begged, pawing at his shirt and vest. Phineas pitied her and brushed a hand through her long, dark tresses. A tingling of familiarity passed through him.

"It will be okay, you're safe now." He soothed her. "I won't let him hurt you."

Jeffrey pushed his soaking hair back and stared between the trees, there was a carriage fast approaching. "Bogg, somebody_ is_ coming, if she's telling the truth, we can't stay here."

"I know, I know. Let's go that way." He pointed to the west. "It's denser and he won't see us."

The woman regained her bearings. She staggered from his arms and tore off her cloak, leaving it muddied on the grass. "I want him to think me dead for now! It's the only way he'll leave."

Jeffrey ran ahead. "Bogg, come on! He's almost here!"

Phineas grabbed the woman's hand and they ran fast, only coming to a stop when she groaned and leaned against a tree. Phineas held her upright. It was very hard for to see each other in the darkness.

"It's okay, lean on me. Stay close, Jeffrey. I don't want you to get lost." He stared at the woman. "You're going to be fine. Take a few deep breaths. _Good. _Just relax. Is there someplace around here we can go for shelter?"

Jeffrey looked back at the cliffs. He noticed a tall man get off his carriage and angrily march around the edge. He picked up the cloak and rent it in half, then watched it flutter into the wind as he sank to his knees.

_"AnnMarie!"_ His shout echoed. "_WHY!"_

Phineas looked up with a jolt. That was the name of the woman in his dreams. The woman he could have sworn he once passionately loved. He had assumed she was a figment of his imagination, a fusion of his memories of past voyager missions and all the women he had ever desired. Surprisingly, she wasn't a blonde. But that was Jeffrey's childish assumption that he only liked blondes.

"Bogg, he's leaving! He took her horse. What are we gonna do? What does the omni say?"

"Grab it, Jeff."

Jeffrey plucked it off his belt. The woman was still disorientated, but she tried to make out his face. His resonant voice made her heart pound faster. There was only one man she had met in her lifetime with that voice, Phineas Bogg.

"We are not far from my home, but there's an abandoned stable we can hide in, at least until the storm passes. Please, you've come this far, don't leave me." She whispered. "Not again."

"Of course not." Phineas closed his eyes, her voice was so familiar, even her touch, her nearness. "I won't leave you."

The worst of the storm had passed and the rain petered down to a drizzle.

"Bogg, it's red. We're somewhere in Europe. I can't see the globe in the dark." Jeffrey said.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out as soon as we get shelter." Phineas gently led the stricken toward the road. "You lead the way…_AnnMarie_."

-Oo-

Their trip back took over fifteen minutes of slogging through the rain and mud. AnneMarie rushed to the stable and into a room that was furnished with a small bed and dresser. She fumbled in the darkness for an oil lamp and ignited it. Phineas and Jeffrey cautiously followed her and a soft amber glow illuminated the room.

"This stable is part of my property. It's been out of use since our stable boy Robbin left and married…" AnneMarie turned and Phineas made a sharp intake of breath. The woman was younger than he thought, no more than twenty, and extraordinarily beautiful. She had crimson-brown eyes, tanned, silky skin and a sensuous mouth. He sighed and fought back an urge to kiss her. It wasn't a normal sense of attraction. He cursed his male greediness. What suddenly made him think those lips _belonged_ to him? Jeffrey noticed his reaction and he casually sat upon the bed and gave him a warning glance.

AnneMarie could not believe her eyes. She covered her mouth in shock. Her entire body shook delighted.

"Phineas! _My love!_ Oh my love!" She couldn't contain herself from prattling. "You're alive and you look so different, so much bigger, you are the man I knew you'd become and…and you've kept the vest!" She tossed her arms over his neck. She grabbed at his belt and Phineas staggered. "You still wear this too! I told you, you would grow into them. It's perfect. A new buckle? Is that an Eagle? It used to be a falcon! What am I saying? I only bought them for you less than a year ago! How is this possible, it hasn't been but six months since you've disappeared! Where did you go?"

Phineas calmly removed her hands from his belt buckle. He stole a glance at Jeffrey and his partner shook his head and made a delirious motion with his finger.

Phineas held her still. "I know you're excited, but we need to talk. I'm not the man you think I am."

"I wouldn't think so, not after you were maliciously stowed away on that ship and left for dead. That will take its toll. Oh my darling, what did they do to you?"

"Who did what to who?" Phineas tried to writhe out of her grip, but at the same time he felt comforted by it. "I'm fine, really."

AnneMarie stroked his hair and face. It was distinctly the the face she remembered, but it was gaunter, stronger. His nose was no longer broken and his teeth were fine and white. It was as if he had a facial transformation and uncannily aged. She developed a strong headache, but didn't let it dampen her zeal.

"Where have you been all this time? You must have been rescued at sea and pampered by the looks of you! And you argued tooth and nail with me that you _don't _primp. Oh, my love, I never gave up hope! Never!"

She stepped back and hung her head shamefaced. "But…I married Dida, and that was the worst mistake of my life. A stupid, rash decision that I will always regret. You were the only one who helped me to keep my temper and my senses." She raised her gaze pitiably. "Oh please, say you forgive me for that?"

Phineas was at a loss, but he gulped and nodded. The idea that she had married another man pricked his heart with sadness and anger. She smiled and hugged him again.

"Robbin found the truth about the cruel letter you left me. It was _forged _and Dida and my father were the culprits. They sent the dock men to beat you, and they had forged _my_ letter to you! That must have broken your heart! I thought you died in that squall! I nearly went mad."

Phineas tried mightily to remember. There was a ring of truth to her story. "_Um,_ are you sure we know each other?" He leaned against the dresser. "I would remember_ you_, trust me, I certainly would." He grinned to lighten her mood.

AnneMarie smiled. "You and your jokes! Even at a time like this. It's AnneMarie! Sometimes you called me Anne, but you liked to use my full name. Oh Phineas, you don't know all that's happened since you left me!"

"I've never left you because I'm pretty sure I have never been…"

Before he could speak further, she pulled him close in a flurry of deep kisses. Jeffrey's jaw dropped. Phineas didn't know what to do, but his desires won over and he embraced her. He murmured her name, suddenly remembering a scene like this from his past. He had been fighting with her in a room just like this, and they fell into intense kisses. He let the fog of his mind drift as he kept his lips pressed to hers.

~O~

Jeffrey slid off the bed and went to the door. Even for Phineas Bogg, playboy of the ages, this was a record breaking kiss. He made his retreat. His partner would come to his senses soon.

As he poked around the stable, he heard a low scraping noise in one of the horse stalls. There were no animals within, unless it was a stray raccoon or small creature looking for refuge from the storm. It was too dark to see, but he felt along the walls and drew closer. There was more shuffling, as if the animal inside had backed away. Jeffrey noticed the outline of a pitchfork lying on the floor. He picked it up and kept it tightly in front of him.

"Who's there? You better come out now!" He demanded and shook the pitchfork. "I have a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it."

A flame lit the stall and Jeffrey briefly came face to face with a pair of very dark eyes. It was a person. They both shouted at the same time and the pitchfork clattered on the floor. The flame blew out and Phineas and AnneMarie came running.

"Jeffrey! What happened here?" He pulled him back.

AnneMarie waved the oil lamp over the stable and gasped. A petite, young slave woman sat huddled in the corner with her hands over her face she wore a ragged pink dress that AnneMarie recognized as one of her own. She babbled incoherently. AnneMarie gently crawled over and brushed a hand across her unkempt hair. The woman's trembles lessened and she lowered her hands. AnneMarie noticed her arms and legs were scratched and bloodied. She smiled at her to keep her calm.

"There now. It's fine. Nobody will hurt you."

Phineas nudged Jeffrey. "What is the girl saying? That was definitely not English."

"It must be African. Once she speaks more clearly the omni translator will kick in I guess. You never explained to me how it works."

Phineas couldn't resist a chuckle. "You think _I _would know something like that? Headquarters said stuff about a psychic link to our brain waves. I'm not sure. This is going to be fun trying to explain to AnneMarie how we know Dutch _and _Swahili."

"How do you know she's speaking Swahili?"

"Just a guess." He shrugged.

AnneMarie helped the girl to her feet and stared at her body chagrined. She looked at Phineas and Jeffrey. "She is pregnant, she must be at least six months along. I'm going to bring her to the room; she can rest in there. She needs her wounds cleaned and she must eat. She looks starved."

"Oh no. Bogg, we can't leave her out here like this. She'll get sick. Could she be the red light?"

"I have no idea at this point."

"Bogg, what happened inside with AnneMarie?"

Phineas stared at his boots. "_Umm,_ nothing."

"When I left it wasn't, _nothing_." Jeffrey said crossly. "You were kissing her like it was the end of the world."

"Alright. I broke it off and told her we needed to discuss matters, because I _don't_ remember her. I want to, I really do. She's adamant about me…us…and now she thinks I suffered a head injury in the storm and lost my memories. So I played along with that. In a way, I have lost them."

"Bogg, you knew her name. Remember those dreams you had on the ship when we found Samuel Burgess in the red light zone?"

"How could I forget them?"

"You called out for _AnneMarie_. And you told me that she might have been your first love. Bogg, this is Holland, 1700. The ship we landed on with Burgess was _your_ pirate ship and it was headed towards Holland in 1699. Even after we fixed the red light, your ship was still in the horizon going there. Bogg, I think we've stumbled into your past."

Phineas ran his fingers through his hair confused. "There's so much more to this. Jeffrey, I saw this woman at Voyagers Headquarters!"

"What? How? When? We haven't been there in ages. Why didn't you tell me?"

"There was nothing to tell. During the trial with Drake and Susan I left to take a walk and we passed each other in the hallway. I'm sure it was her." Phineas snapped his fingers in recognition. "The necklace she's wearing is the same one from the Academy. There's something about it that's eating at me. I know that necklace. We didn't recognize each other, but there was a spark. She was gone before I could talk to her. My dreams started not long after that."

"I didn't know you were having dreams since then."

"Well, I was discreet about them. Why worry you? Besides, they weren't exactly nightmares…_uh, never mind_." Phineas cleared his throat.

Jeffrey grunted. He was getting old enough to understand the 'facts' Phineas deliberately left out of certain conversations. "Okay, fine, whatever, but this is crazy. You told me on the Burgess mission that you were almost positive you knew AnneMarie."

Phineas frowned. "Well the memories sure felt that way."

"This is why Headquarters is not even going _near_ me with any kind mind benders. Nobody knows what's going on anymore."

Phineas shrugged. "That stuff doesn't matter now. First we need to find out why the light is red, and regardless, we gotta help this pregnant woman."

"And AnneMarie. Remember, she has a man chasing her down and he wants to kill her." Jeffrey said agitated.

Phineas groaned. "Not just any man, it's her own husband. This is getting real ugly. Somehow though, it may all tie together."

AnneMarie came toward them. "I need to get her some bandages and boil some fresh water."

"_What?_ She's not about to give birth is she?" Phineas asked concerned. "They could both die. It's too premature!"

"No, it's to tend her wounds. I can't understand a word she says, but she's not afraid of me anymore. She knows I want to help her. Phineas, you're a pirate, surely you met some slaves. Did you learn any of their language?"

He felt Jeffrey's sneaker press down on his boot. Phineas nodded quickly. "As crazy as it sounds, I know Swahili fluently. I even taught the boy."

"My name is Jeffrey Jones." He cut in and held out his hand. "Phineas and I travel together. He takes care of me."

She clutched his hand. "I'm AnneMarie Schaffer. You do look very familiar. There's a boy in Rotterdam with the name Jones, he's always playing out and about, his family runs an eatery in the town square."

Jones was a common name, so Jeffrey didn't think much of it. "Well, my father was half Dutch."

"Maybe he's family then. Excuse me!"

AnneMarie scurried around looking for empty buckets and cloths. She seemed to have forgotten her own plight and was intent on helping the slave woman. She stared at Phineas. "This may take a few minutes. I can handle things from here, but go inside and talk to her. She may be afraid, but I know you, Phineas. You have a gentle demeanor and a remarkable way of conversing with people. You can put her at ease. You always did for me, and that _wasn't_ an easy task."

Phineas smiled from the compliments and his admiration grew. She may have been impulsive earlier, but now she took firm control of the situation. AnneMarie possessed a wild stubborn streak and he imagined they had fought over certain matters. However it was nothing that struck him as important. All that he felt emanating from her now was love.

"Thank you, AnneMarie. I'll do my best."


	4. Exposition

**Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 4: Exposition**

**Voyager's Headquarters**

Bobby entered one last code number then stepped back from the Omnibus and grinned. His boys made it to Rotterdam without a glitch and AnneMarie was saved. Now he had to figure out whom to _bribe_ not to reveal this to the Council. That would be easy. Tina came to his side and put her arm around his back. She placed a lunch bag on the table.

"Basking in the warm, neon glow of a successful voyage?" She asked. "We could sure use some good news right now."

"Well, basking in another successful re-assignment actually. The adventure has just begun." He cracked his knuckles.

"What did you do, Bobby?"

"What makes you think I did anything, love?"

Tina twirled her mouth and cocked an eyebrow. "Because you're grinning like a Cheshire cat. That smile of yours is devious." She dropped her arm and held her hips. "Bobby, I'm the one that has to bring the final OCC reports to the Tribunal, if there's anything funny going on with this I could lose…"

Bobby silenced her with a sweet kiss. "Nothing to concern yourself with. Besides, they won't kill the messenger. It's me that spit the dummy at them and I'm not finished."

"Spit the _what?_ I can't keep up with your Australian slang. I need a dictionary."

"Sorry, didn't I get you one? It's me that got _very upset_ with them."

"I can't believe you did that. But it will be a while before they notice any blips, they're up to their ears evaluating Voyager candidates. This year might finally push Garth to retirement."

"That man will never retire of his own free will. I may give him some flack now and then, but he's truly the best. And ya gotta love plucking season. It's more fun than duck season, even better than _wabbit _season!"

Tina laughed. "Okay, Bobby, tell me what you did."

"I sent Voyagers Bogg and Jones to 1700 Rotterdam."

"So?"

"_So…_I just happened to send them at the same moment AnneMarie Schaffer was time-lapsed." He whistled innocently.

Tina gaped at him. "Bobby! That's breaking all sorts of codes and regulations! They are gonna drop you right back at the Pentagon in 2001! I'll never see you again!" She nearly cried.

He gripped her shoulders. "Love, relax. Nobody's going anywhere. I did it to save her life. The minute they sent her back, her lifeline on the Omnibus went dead and she was stricken from the archives. The drongos on the restoration team did it again! The good, old _'five minute lapse.'_ She must have landed on the cliff and fell off. There's a disorientation that comes when we send a Voyager home. It can be deadly if they're not careful."

"_Drongos_ are stupid people… I knew that. This is horrible. When are they going to learn to co-ordinate these re-insertions? They should have you do it."

"I got enough on my plate, Tina. I'm working on implementing a better system, but all in good time. I knew I should have taken charge of this one, so I did the next best thing. I sent Bogg and Jeff packin' from beautiful Italy and away from the construction of the tower of Pisa."

"Let's hope they weren't in the middle of anything like…eating dinner." She tried to pick the least awkward situation.

"Nah, they were just shooting the breeze as always. Bogg was hitting up an Italian wine-press gal, Jeffrey was rolling his eyes and getting annoyed. Business as usual. I'm more cautious than that. Unlike my predecessor who used to zap people out of outhouses and privies!"

Tina had to laugh. "I was trying not to use toilet humor, but figures you would. That wasn't his fault really, there was no CGPS."

"And there wasn't one when I started either. I served on the development team with Tyrell for that. But those mistakes rarely happened to me. The old bloke before me didn't realize he could set that rickety, omni memory recorder to _remotely_ link to a voyager's omni memory bank and see what was going on in the time zone. He wasn't very thorough."

"I'm so glad for the upgrade, there was _no_ need for all that fog."

"Aww, I thought it was quaint, it gave the Voyagers a _mysterious_ air. But, we're busy bees, we got no time to wait for the thingamajigs to spin and the fog to clear. The courtrooms still insist on using it though."

"I can't believe how you just came and turned the entire OCC on their ear within five years with all the high-tech equipment."

Bobby pointed around the OCC proudly. "Don't ya love it? I'm sure you do, being from the swinging sixties. Ya know, with the advent of all that James Bond spy stuff."

Tina rolled her eyes. "_Sure._ Have you always been this cocky, Bobby?"

Bobby shrugged. "That's me, and that's how things get done around here._ And_ how I charm the skirts off pretty assistants." He held her close and nibbled playfully at her ear. Tina shrugged him off, hoping no one else saw the display.

"_Assistants_ shouldn't be _plural_. So what was the Pisa voyage about? Or should I even bother to guess?"

"Poor Bogg, he had to convince the architects to build the tower in _weak_ subsoil so it would actually lean! They were gonna do it right. It halted construction for nearly a century. They probably cursed the day they ever listened to a stranger with no construction experience."

Tina giggled. "I think you give them these ridiculous missions on purpose."

"Heck ya, because they _still_ don't have their guidebook and I'm forced to stay within the parameters of Jeffrey's seventh grade education. Heaven knows Bogg's not smarter than a fifth grader."

"That's a fine thing to say about your best friend, Bobby." Tina scolded. "I think he's very clever."

"I only tease because I love. I know he is, he's just not very _book_ smart, but Jeffrey's rubbing off on him."

"Why can't you or someone else just use the Voyager locator, pop in and put the guidebook in his hands, and pop back out? What is so hard about that?"

Bobby wagged his finger. "Believe me, I want to, but I have a strict _no coddling Voyagers_ policy. They have to learn to be responsible for their own belongings, _especially_ the omni and the guidebook. If they lost it, they need to come back to Headquarters and get a replacement and tongue lashing from me. Simple as that."

"And here you are arguing with the Tribunal over strict code violations."

"At least I won't banish them to the phantom zone."

Tina looked around the Control center. The frenzied mood quelled once they realized that Tyrell and Bobby had discovered the source of the problem. Now it was all a nervous waiting game and keeping stringent track of the Voyagers who were sent to problem-heavy time zones to prevent further disturbances. Bobby checked the status report on Olivia Dunn. He let out a cheer. Using her aviation experience, Olivia had completed her emergency mission and helped Bessie Coleman on her way to becoming the first African-American female pilot.

"That's my girl, Livvie!"

Tina bristled. Bobby and Olivia had dated briefly before he was put in command of the OCC. She blocked the screen and tugged his arm. "Bobby, where's Tyrell?"

"I sent him to his home quarters. He needs to unwind; he's had a big shock today. He's done enough and he got us on the right track."

"Poor guy. So, what makes you so sure that the time-line gets altered from 1700?"

Bobby opened his lunch bag and pulled out his sandwich. "Chicken francaise and melted provolone with honey mustard on a toasted roll? _I love you_."

"You love _that_ more. Come on, what's happening here?" Tina pulled up a chair next to him. "I _hate_ info-dumps, but this time I wanna know everything."

"If you insist, I'll keep it to the point. Remember the two names Tyrell gave us, Laini and Jock? Well those two are as far back as our little Tubman family tree goes, well, the Ross side anyway. I put two and two together. Jock was a slave pirate on Bogg's old ship, The Excelsior. He had a grudge against the Bogg family for the longest time, but it was misguided."

"Wow, what happened between them? I know that Jock was killed saving Bogg's life."

"Yeah, after he learned the truth he had a change of heart. Before then, Jock was under the impression that Jeremiah Bogg was bartering slaves when the slave ship he was on was captured. J. Bogg was actually trying to help free them by taking them on _his_ ship. I don't know all the details, but he was hoping to have them returned to Africa. It was quite a coup. Jock escaped the fray and went adrift. After some time he was picked up by Captain Jagger and his crew. Once he learned Phineas was the son of Jeremiah, he had it in for him for a long time. And poor Phin had no idea what he had done to incur the bugger's wrath."

"This is like Robert Louis Stevenson! So who is Laini? How does she fit in all this?"

"Laini may have been his wife. Though I can't imagine Jock was one to settle down and have a family, he had been one of the greatest and most brutal hunters in his village before the westerners came and disrupted life as they knew it. Laini was left behind on the slave ship. It turns out, that ship belonged to Balthazar Schaffer, AnneMarie's father. And now you know why Schaffer had it in for Bogg too." Bobby poised to take a big bite of food and grinned at her. "End of exposition, let's get on with the current story."

Tina rose. "Well that explains a lot, but I still don't get how it will all connect to Phineas, Jeff and AnneMarie right _now_."

Bobby chewed noisily. "Think, love! The slave ship belonged to Schaffer, that means it was headed for Rotterdam. Laini may have been left at the port wandering around. She was most likely sold. A few years pass and Jock and Bogg's pirate ship land there. The pirates go their own way for a couple of months of freedom, and Jock and Laini are re-united. I'm sorry, more info-dumping."

"Okay, so then Laini gets pregnant, probably right before Jock was killed. So that means that she's pregnant right now while Bogg and Jeff are there!"

"Don Pardo, tell her what she's won!" Bobby clapped.

"But there is no record whatsoever of Harriet's ancestors making a pit-stop in Holland. Tyrell and I checked for any documents."

"Maybe they liked the french fries and Mayonnaise?"

"Bobby, you're terrible. You really are."

"Then you must _love_ terrible men." He teased her. "This is why it's all a _red light_, love. I just have a feeling that we can connect the dots with Bogg and Jeff. Time is funny that way too. Now sit down and eat with me. I need some moral support. I've been humiliated today."

Tina sat again and stroked his arm. "Serves you right. Even I have to bring you down off that cloud sometimes. You know I'm here for you through this, I just wish you hadn't lost your temper."

"I barely lost my temper, love. Chairs would have been flying then. I know how to control myself and be a professional. We all have our issues with Headquarters every now and then. Now's my turn."

"Okay, but I don't want any of this to blow up in your face. I love that friendly, happy face." She stroked his cheek and kissed it.

Bobby returned her kiss. "This whole thing will slowly diffuse. I sent the two best Voyagers we have on this mission. It needed to be Bogg and no one else, considering all the circumstances. Harriet's legacy is in good hands."

Tina sighed and looked at the Omnibus monitor, the red lights dwindled, but not fast enough, and certainly not enough to bring earth back to its proper time-line. That would never happen without Harriet's existence.

"Well, I hope he doesn't decide to just sit back and play schnibbits for Laini. I found that a little unethical the first time. He could have lost everything."

"A Voyager does what he has to do, Tina. Bogg made a judgment call and it was _brilliant_. Phin knows how to think on his feet, and everybody in this whole place is short of cash from him." Bobby laughed. "Have a little faith in Bogg, Tina. Trust Jeffrey Jones too, the boy's a genius. They'll both fix this problem."


	5. Inflamed

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 5: Inflamed**

Dida Von Onderdonk stormed through the front doors of his home so furious that he splintered the wood down the center. He paced the dining hall in circles, flicking his black hair out of his eyes and balling his hands into tight fists of rage. After gathering all his most valuable belongings into his carriage, he found himself a jug of hard Jenever and downed numerous shots, eventually just guzzling it all. AnneMarie was dead and he had lost an entire fortune. Balthazar Schaffer was a shrewd businessman. He eventually realized he had signed his own death warrant when he allowed Dida to take control of the first shipment of gold and slaves from him, and the equally unscrupulous Captain Lars Van Jansen. The two Captains met their end halfway out to sea and Dida took over his entire operation.

Schaffer craftily composed his will and all authorized documents with the stipulation that every last guilder should go to his only daughter AnneMarie, regardless of her marriage to Dida. In the event of her untimely demise, which he no doubt anticipated, the money was to be dispersed to the Harbormaster and his crew at the port of Rotterdam for repairs and improvements and new ships. Dida had no way of getting around all of Schaffer's legal wrangling and clauses without AnneMarie's consent. His name was not mentioned on any scrap of paper, nor could he find the documents anywhere. Schaffer also no doubt made copies. Dida was at his wit's end. The gold on the slave ship had already been placed in various accounts and businesses Schaffer was involved in. Dida had wastefully used up his share.

"You despicable, worthless woman! You destroyed me on purpose! You planned all of this! You wanted to take your own life tonight! Now you can rot at the bottom of the sea with that pirate filth Bogg for eternity!" He spewed.

His hazel eyes glowed intensely as he stared into the fireplace and contemplated final revenge for the Schaffer family. He turned and flung his wine cup, shattering it against AnneMarie's oil portrait. He laughed as the liquid ran down her image like blood. He ran to the canvas and tore it from the wall. He looked deep into the fire again and in a fell swoop thrust the edge of the painting onto the flames. He lifted it out and ignited the furniture and curtains.

"_Burn!_ Burn to the ground! All of you!" He shouted deliriously. "I hate you AnneMarie! I hate you Schaffer! _And Phineas Bogg!_ You can all burn in the fiery depths!"

Hilga, AnneMarie's faithful maid and confidante woke up from a sound slumber. Earlier that evening, she knew her employers were arguing, but she paid little mind. They fought often, pretty much any evening the master returned home from gallivanting around Holland with mistresses and the like. It troubled Hilga that the fights became increasingly violent, and she would sometimes hear furniture being smashed and glass breaking. At those times Hilga waited until Dida went to bed and then she would go to AnneMarie's quarters and comfort her. Tonight she was extremely fatigued after making preparations and cleaning for a dinner party that never occurred, she was also battling a wheezing cold that she feared was pneumonia.

Hilga took a sad, deep breath. She put on her slippers and robes. If only AnneMarie could have found her true happiness with Phineas. She often prayed that death did not claim him and he would come back for her. Hilga made her way up to the corridor. Upon seeing black smoke billowing from under the doors she broke into a run, then gasped when she looked within. Through the haze, Dida pranced around like a wild demon disgorging fire onto everything he touched and he ran from room to room. She was thankful he didn't see her and she resisted the urge to scream. With little regard to her own safety, she raced up the stairwell to warn AnneMarie.

~Oo~

Phineas and Jeffrey cautiously approached the woman on the bed and waited patiently as she turned over and sat up. She gripped the covers and pulled them around her fearfully. Phineas put out his hands to calm her.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. We just want to talk. My name is Phineas Bogg, and this is my friend, Jeffrey Jones. We are good friends of AnneMarie, the woman who is trying to help you now. What's your name?"

The woman cocked her head and her eyes widened. She would never have dreamed a man like him would speak her native tongue so fluently.

"My name is Laini."

"Where did you come from?"

"I am from Kenya, I came off a horrible slave ship. I barely survived."

"Were you sold at an auction?" Jeffrey asked.

She nodded and her attractive eyes filled with tears. Jeffrey stared at her, somehow thinking that she resembled a young Harriet Tubman, only with a darker complexion. "I'm sorry, this slave trade is one of the worst things to happen in the world." He mumbled.

He reflected on the dehumanizing feeling of being bartered at a slave auction block in Persia, and the way the guards shoved and dragged him around like an animal. He looked up at Phineas and swallowed hard, thinking of his promise. _'I'll find you Jeffrey, wherever you are, I will find you.'_ Laini had no one to make that promise to her. But they were here now, and they had found her.

"Who was your master?" Phineas asked.

"A family called Jones bought me. Are you related? You remind me of their little boy, only not so fat." She told Jeffrey.

"I don't think I'm related." Jeffrey was beginning to wonder himself.

"They were kindly compared to the others at the market. Out there they touched and prodded me like I was an animal!" Her eyes flashed angrily and she made a quick motion to rise. Phineas rushed over to help.

"Don't move around too much. You need to stay rested, Laini. You have to take care of him…_err_…or her." He gestured toward her pregnancy bump.

She obeyed, then gazed up with an expression that nearly broke his heart.

"_How dare they?_ One man used a stick and kept trying to poke at me everywhere. The pig!" She ran her small hand over her belly. "I lashed out and broke it. Then they whipped me, but Master Jones stopped them. He had already paid for me and I would be no use to his farm injured. They weren't rich, but they had some money from their food business. I worked for them for five years. When the wife found out I was pregnant, she tried to make things as comfortable as possible for me. They treated me as an employee, not a slave."

"How did you find your way to AnneMarie's barn?" Phineas pressed. He was very curious to ask how she became pregnant, but that was something he would leave up to AnneMarie. He somehow felt that it all tied in to the red light.

AnneMarie entered with two buckets of water and Jeffrey helped her set them down. She rummaged through the drawers and pulled out a bar of black soap. She held it up to Phineas. "You put this to great use." She giggled, remembering how many times she had covered him in gook with her pranks.

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, uh, I like being clean as I can. Otherwise ya itch and stink. It's not pleasant." He had a distinct sensory memory of butter-cream and olive oil…and lots of it. He swatted at his arm, thinking there was a fly. AnneMarie caught his motion and chuckled.

Phineas turned his full attention to Laini. "Go on, Laini, tell me."

"The Jones family realized I was getting too far along and I couldn't work as hard. They didn't want to sell me to someone brutal or cruel. He didn't even trust his friends. Master Jones gave me some food and money and sent me away. I had been traveling around for a week, and then last night I found these barns."

"Gee, it's too bad they couldn't just let you stay at their home." Jeffrey said. "They sent you out to fend for yourself and baby."

"There wasn't much they could do, Jeffrey. I was not family or even considered a friend. I am not angry at them." Laini grasped AnneMarie's hand. She looked at Phineas. "Please tell her that I am very grateful for her help, and I didn't mean to steal her dress. I found it outside, it's full of old pig dung and mud but I don't care…" She stared at it and realized she smelled badly. "Well, now I do. I stink!"

Phineas grinned sympathetically. "This old nose has smelled the worst of everything, trust me. I barely noticed." He looked at AnneMarie. "Laini says to thank you for the dress and she's very grateful that you're helping her. Jeff and I will leave now so you can tend her wounds."

AnneMarie busied herself soaking up the cloths. "Laini. That's a pretty name. What does it mean?"

Phineas asked Laini and she lowered her eyes shyly. "Soft and gentle."

Phineas smiled, Laini seemed to be just that. AnneMarie slid close to her and adjusted her dress and patted her hair. "I can't wait to help her get cleaned and polished. She is very lovely. Such a bright smile."

"Phineas, Oh my, I remember this dress! It was one of my favorites, but then you came into my room in the middle of the night and got your revenge on me for all those wicked pranks. You stained it up and slashed it. I was so mad I came here and threw all my ruined clothes at you. Then we…" She gazed at him, her eyes shining. "You kissed me, like no man had ever kissed me before. Surely you remember that?"

Phineas tried to hide his surprise. She recounted exactly what came to his mind when they kissed earlier. It was getting harder to deny it. He and AnneMarie had shared a romantic past. He held her hand and softly caressed it.

"AnneMarie, it's a vague memory, but it's there. I truly want to remember everything we've been through together. Will you help me?"

"Of course! Of course, darling, I will." She sighed tenderly. "You and Jeffrey can go into the room across the way. That room belonged to Robbin Berntsz, he was a good friend of ours and he married my best friend Heine. But, I'll tell you about them another time."

Phineas leaned down and whispered in her ear._ "Please find out who the father is. I have a feeling about something."_

AnneMarie stared at him curiously, but nodded.

Jeffrey left the room and went outside. The air was damp and soothing. He didn't know what to make of all these sudden revelations. He began to doubt about everything–The Voyager way of life, Phineas' past, and now their future as partners. Once Phineas' memories returned, he could very well choose to settle down here with AnneMarie. Where would that leave him? As he looked along the horizon he noticed large flickers of orange and yellow. He sniffed the air. Smoke blanketed the sky in thick plumes. An entire residence was in flames.

"Bogg! Bogg look!" He called. "Fire! Fire!"

Phineas came running out. "Jeff…what…oh no! Anne! Anne! Is that your home? It's on fire!"

AnneMarie came out with Laini trailing behind. She tossed the cloths on the floor and ran.

"_NO! NO!_ Oh, my God! That monster! Hilga is there!"

"Hilga? AnneMarie, wait!" Phineas broke into a run after her. "Come back!"

Jeff followed and Laini tried to keep up, but then stumbled. Jeffrey stopped short and caught her before she fell face down into a mud pile. She clutched him grateful.

"Thank you, Jeffrey. I can't do this. I will stay here. Oh, that poor woman, I hope nobody is hurt."

Jeffrey didn't know if he should leave Laini. Phineas and AnneMarie had already disappeared past the trees. He straightened up and held her arm. "I'll stay with you, Laini. If I know Bogg, he'd tell me not to come anyway." He said disappointed.

Laini smiled warmly. "Don't feel so bad, Jeffrey. He is your guardian and he is trying to protect you from harm. We have an African proverb that says, _only a fool tests the water with both feet._ It wouldn't be wise for you to go out there, you could get hurt from the fire. It looks very bad."

"Bogg could get hurt too, Laini! He needs me."

"Bogg is a man with a purpose. He knows what he is doing. He _needs_ _you_ to be safe. He may have to protect his woman. She is very…_spirited_."

Jeffrey shrugged. "Yeah, I don't really know her, but she seems the type to jump in with both feet. Bogg's like that sometimes too."

"That is why they get along so well, _and_ why they probably fight like lions when one provokes the other. Jeffrey, it wouldn't be fair to him if he had to worry for you both. Come inside, the smoke is making me dizzy."

"Sure, you need to stay healthy. The baby is the most important thing."

Jeffrey followed reluctantly. He thought of the red light. If it were because of Laini, then he was going to need more information from her. It was the only thing he could do, and as a Voyager, it was the right thing.


	6. Maturity

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's past**

**Chapter 6: Maturity**

Phineas caught up to AnneMarie a few feet from the building. The enormous flames weaved in and out of all the windows on the first floor. People on the block ran frantic and tried to pump water from the channels that flowed along in front. Phineas pulled her away from the singed door.

"AnneMarie, stay back, it's not safe!"

"Leave me be, Phineas! This is my home!"

"No! I must go in there! Hilga's inside!"

AnneMarie ran around to the side of the building, she looked up alarmed. Smoke poured out of her bedroom window and she heard heavy coughs. Someone wagged a blanket out the window.

"Hilga! Hilga! I'm down here! I'll get you out!"

"Oh Anne! Anne! I thought you were trapped!" Hilga rasped. "I can't get out! I can't use the stairwell, it collapsed!" She struck her leg against the sill and fell to her knees. "Help me! Please!"

"No, Hilga! I'm coming for you!" AnneMarie jumped on the tree, just as she made it up one carved foothold, Phineas yanked her down. She feebly punched at his chest.

"Let me alone! I have to save her!"

Phineas didn't say another word. He pushed her out of the way and jumped on the tree. He climbed it nimbly, remembering where each foothold was. He had carved them to sneak up and see his beloved and to help her climb out to meet him. He reached the long, thick branch that flanked the window and crawled onto it carefully. Smoke flew into his face and he was nearly blinded.

"Hilga! Where are you? Hilga, answer me!"

He moved closer and saw her lying on the floor, she had succumbed to the smoke. He leaped into the room, and keeping propped on his elbows, he crawled to her. There was no time to revive her. The flames cackled outside the door. He rose to his knees and picked her up, securing her over his shoulder. Phineas looked down at the street, keeping Hilga's face turned to the fresh air out the window. He had a dilemma. He didn't know how he would get her across the tree branch and down the tree. As if in answer to a prayer a ladder shot up in front of him.

"Come on man! _Climb!_ We got a hold of it!" The men shouted below. "Hurry! The fire is eatin' up the second floor now!"

"Phineas, be careful!" AnneMarie screamed.

Phineas put a leg over the ledge and shakily made his descent. Wooziness crept up on him and he had to stop twice to shift Hilga. She moaned softly. The neighbors reached up and helped lower Hilga down as he came within three feet of the ground.

Phineas ignored his dizziness and slid beside Hilga. Her eyes fluttered open and shut weakly and she reached up to his face. He leaned closer and she smiled as if in peace. "Oh, sweet Phinny…you came back."

AnneMarie sank down and clutched her on her lap. "Dear, Hilga! Why did you stay, you silly old goose! You should have saved yourself!"

"No…no…stop cry…I wanted to warn you. Dida…he set the fires."

"I knew it was him! He will not get away with this. Hilga, I'm sorry. I love you, as much as my mother I do!"

"I know…I love you too, My Anne." Her head lolled toward Phineas and she gripped his hand. "Phinny, I knew…knew in my heart you lived."

Tears sprang from Phineas' eyes. "_Shh,_ save your strength, Hilga. We'll get you a doctor somewhere." He grinned through his tears. "You always took good care of me, fed me those delicious egg and ham breakfasts, even if you beat me with wooden spoons for my stupidity." He whispered to her and she forced another smile.

"No doctor, Phinny…" Hilga broke into a dry coughing spell that sprayed blood onto the front of her nightdress. "It's too late."

AnneMarie sobbed and Phineas put an arm across her shoulders to support her. "Hilga, I need you, don't leave me!"

"Dida…is out there…save my Anne, Phinny. Take her away…take her…" Hilga's body slumped and her head went limp against AnneMarie. The warm pulse of her grip slackened and Phineas let her hand slide down.

"I'm very sorry, AnneMarie." Phineas gazed at the old woman. Her words proved that his life with AnneMarie was a reality. He wept. "She called me, Phinny, she knew truly knew me." He shuddered to control his emotions as he recollected more of his missing past.

AnneMarie convulsed with grief and she cried for a long while in his arms. The man who brought the ladder eventually came over with his cap in hand and a white sheet. Phineas nodded thanks and slowly moved AnneMarie away from Hilga as they covered her. The fire was still burning, but having immediate access to the waterway helped to contain the spread. Phineas led her down the block. They came under an awning and he fell against the wall. His head pounded and he slid down, heaving drafts of air.

"Phineas! Oh no! Not you too!"

AnneMarie draped her arms over him. "Keep breathing, my love. You'll be fine." She wiped his sweaty face and pushed the hair from his eyes. "Thank you for trying to save her. Were she a younger woman in better health, she might have made it. Poor Hilga, I had only just begun to know how wonderful she was. She put up with my scathing attitude for as long as I can remember. I'm so ashamed."

Phineas finally caught his breath and he leaned against the cool bricks with his legs strewn out. His back and shoulders ached. "At…at least you made amends with her. She understood."

"Yes, and her prayers had been answered."

"What were they?"

"That you had survived and would come back for me. Hilga adored you, Phineas, like a son she never had. She was just very careful not be too doting."

Phineas struggled to sit higher. "I'm sure I adored her too. So your husband did this? Why would he?"

AnneMarie curled next to him. "To get his revenge, to destroy everything I ever knew. I made sure my inheritance and father's documents were safe from him and everyone knows I'm the rightful heir, but truthfully, I have nothing, Phineas. All that wealth means very little to me. I lost _everything_ when I lost you."

Phineas stared closely at her; considerate of how much heartbreak she endured. "If only things had turned out differently." He sighed. "Then again, I didn't know what was to come for any of us."

AnneMarie knew. Had their elopement on the Triton worked out as planned, it would have meant a tragedy in the white squall. Phineas remembered the storm, but not that they were supposed to elope together.

"It's alright, my love. Don't think about it now. We were both spared from a certain death. That I can be thankful for."

Phineas' thoughts turned to Jeffrey. Had he spent his life with AnneMarie, they never would have met, and Jeffrey might have never become a Voyager. However, Phineas learned he was always a candidate. Based upon his future records, Bobby demanded Jeffrey be taken young, thus instituting a concept of 'hands-on' Voyager apprenticeship. Jeffrey was still the youngest Voyager in training.

Bobby once introduced Phineas to the Voyager who would have trained Jeffrey if the Tribunal had its way. He was a forty-something, grizzled sort and an intelligent Oxford man, like Jeffrey's father, but he came off as stuffy and arrogant. He would have never given Jeffrey warmth and loving companionship like Phineas had. Bobby knew that and discreetly yanked Phineas out of 1492, sending the other Voyager in his place to Columbus.

Phineas had a sudden urge to laugh. Bobby Peters had struck again. He was always making split decisions in regards to time zones and missions. He knew the extensive story of the _Phineas and AnneMarie saga._ Bobby was a true romantic and their peers at Headquarters jokingly called him the, _'Saucy Aussie.'_

"AnneMarie, life and time has pushed us in different directions." He said finally. "Everything changes."

AnneMarie rested her head on his shoulder. "But it has also brought us together again. I have not changed! My love for you has not died." A slow anguish built within her as she realized that Phineas no longer loved and cherished her the same.

Phineas slowly recalled being so young and in passion for her. "Yes, it certainly has reunited us. Fate, time, or _someone_ up there is maneuvering things." He had that notion right from when they landed on the cliff and saved her.

"I'm so weary of this life I lead now, Phineas. I'm…oh, no!"

"What?"

Robbin! _Robbin and Heine!_ I must warn them!"

AnneMarie jumped up, startling him. "Dida is on the rampage. He hates Robbin for marrying his sister because Robbin was a poor, Jewish stable boy. He may try and harm them next! Phineas, they are holding all my father's documents and the will!"

"Wait, Anne! Stop running from me! Calm yourself!"

Phineas staggered up and tackled her, but then he lost his footing. They skidded into a puddle and Phineas bravely took the brunt of the fall when he slipped beneath her.

"Why must we keep meeting like this?" She grinned.

"This is how we met? Falling on each other?" Phineas murmured. "It feels so familiar."

"Yes, at the ports! You saved me from a harsh tumble after a ruthless thief knocked me off his back. I almost had him, you know."

"And you're just the type of woman to jump him. You have too much spunk."

AnneMarie bit her lip and stared deep into his eyes. They had incessantly haunted and graced her dreams. "Phineas, I want to be with you again, to stay with you and love only you, but…"

"But you are married to Dida." He finished quietly. "Regardless of his actions, I still respect that vow."

AnneMarie cowered against his chest and gripped his shirt. "_Curse, Dida!_ It has always been you, my love! No matter what, he _never _had me!" She impulsively kissed him, but he struggled not to give in. However, it was not because he had no desire for her, but for the very fact that he wanted her madly.

"There are so many unanswered questions and things you need to know about me and my life now that may be hard to fathom. AnneMarie, I am not the same man you once loved. Memories or not, I've moved on. I know you must sense it!"

AnneMarie was caught off guard by his stern tone. It was not laced with the goofy playfulness she fondly remembered. Even when he was angry with her all those times, it had always been coupled with infatuation. One day she had abruptly told him, _"I hate you, then I love you, and back and forth. You drive me to madness!"_ Phineas had found that amusing because he felt the same way. Their sparring had only concealed their desires. He had never lied to her, so she had every reason to believe him now.

His voice spoke one thing, but his eyes said another. He seemed just as lost and confused as she was. "I'm sorry, Phineas. I cannot believe that entirely."

Phineas traced the contours of her face. "For now you must. If you love me, you must trust me. Things will fall into place soon."

There was a profound maturity in Phineas that she fought to ignore, but he couldn't deny it any longer. He _was_ different. It was as if she was in the presence of Phineas Bogg from an unknown future existence. Another headache sprang up; they always came whenever she pondered her life outside of Rotterdam or her connection to him.

"I've have always trusted you. I won't stop now." She said firmly. "I'm sorry for this juvenile behavior."

"It's the curse of youth to be carefree and reckless. I…I know I surely was."

"Phineas Bogg, you're talking like an old man. You're twenty-one!" However, she didn't feel convinced of that.

"Sometimes I feel _thousands _of years old." Phineas smiled wanly. He couldn't just come out and say that he was on the cusp of thirty. He carefully nudged her off and stood up tall. He was filthy and covered with soot and grime. He tried his best to wipe it off, but eventually gave up.

"I must get back to Jeffrey, he'll be worried. And Laini needs us too. Don't stay here, AnneMarie. There's nothing more to be done." He stared forlornly at the smoldering building. "This part of your life is over now. And I don't want Dida to find you and hurt you."

He protectively drew his arm around her waist and led her from the alleyway. "I promise I'll help you, Anne. Let's go to your friends. Maybe they can help us too."


	7. Hero

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 7: Hero**

Laini and Jeffrey talked about her slave life in Rotterdam and her husband Jock, and how they were reunited after his ship docked in the city. But she also revealed that she found him to be cold and violent. Jock shirked his responsibilities as a husband and father-to-be, and in hindsight, Laini felt he made a noble decision. He was in no position to raise their child. The pirate lifestyle hardened him even more than tribal life in Africa. He had little means, and his sea-faring lifestyle would have kept him from his family. Laini also felt that his brutal influence would not help their child mature properly in the new world. Jeffrey listened captivated, and he remembered his last voyage on Phineas' pirate ship. There was an African pirate on board who brandished a whip, urging him with threats to climb the ratlines. Phineas had scuffled with him and called him by name. It was Jock.

Later in the Bates' lighthouse, he and Phineas talked about their past lives. Phineas tried to remember as many events as he could, but the details were shady. He recounted certain moments with AnneMarie. But they eventually faded in and out like dreams. Phineas started to believe he invented her. Jeffrey wondered why Phineas had forgotten her if the love affair haunted his dreams. He thought of Voyagers Headquarters. Suppose they had played with Phineas' direct memories of her on purpose, because she was supposed to be a Voyager? Jeffrey was getting himself confused and decided to focus on the present. He felt in his gut that Laini didn't belong in Rotterdam.

When Laini fell asleep, Jeffrey paced outside. The air was still saturated with smoke, but the flames had been put out. He was very worried about Phineas; it had been over an hour since they ran off. But he knew his partner's good heart. Phineas would not want anyone to be hurt and he would try and quench the flames himself if he had to. He soon saw both of them, soot-covered and weary, but unharmed.

"Bogg!" Jeffrey ran and Phineas caught him in a hug. "What happened out there? Is everything all right? Was it AnneMarie's house?" Jeffrey caught the sad expression on AnneMarie's face. "Are you okay, AnneMarie?"

"No…I don't know!" She broke into tears again and raced to the barns. "Everything is ruined!"

Jeffrey glanced at Phineas. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? You look awful. I mean, you look like you were caught in the fire yourself."

"She'll be okay in a while. She needs to be alone for now." He and Jeffrey had once promised each other there would be no secrets between them. "Don't worry, she's just very…_emotional_. I almost was caught in the fire, Jeff. Anne's husband Dida started it and he escaped. Anne's caretaker Hilga was trapped in the upper floors. I climbed a tree to get her out, but she…she died shortly afterward. She was sickly. I remember her from my time here. Hilga was a great woman, patient, funny, …wise. She was so happy to see me alive. I tried. I really did." His voice cracked miserably.

Phineas walked faster ahead, struck with a considerable sense of failure. All the events troubled him. Was Dida supposed to burn down the house? Was Hilga meant to die that way? Did Laini even belong in Rotterdam? And the most disturbing thought, despite Bobby's good intentions, was AnneMarie supposed to even survive the fall off the cliff since the Voyager Tribunal chose to send her back? Phineas' rescue was the event that set these tragedies in motion. He created a new branch off the linear arrow of time. He sank on the bed and lowered his face in his hands. He wanted to run for the cliffs and scream. That would not help the situation any, but it would sure make him feel better. He felt Jeffrey's consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Bogg, don't beat yourself up over this. You did your best. It was a fire and a lot of smoke, and you're only one man." Jeffrey was struck with the image of his parents, bloodied and groaning, and their lives ebbing away as the flames and smoke assailed them. It didn't fully occur to him until later that they were still alive when he left to find help. He remembered his father whispering how they both loved him dearly. He knew they weren't going to make it. The fire was spreading too rapidly and they couldn't move from their injuries. Jeffrey gulped loud and stood in front of his friend.

"Bogg, look at me, please."

Phineas slowly raised his head distressed. "I think I know exactly how you feel."

"How _can…"_ Phineas trailed off. Jeffrey understood more than most people; he had watched his own parents die. A memory of his father Jeremiah lying dead on the shoreline came to him. There was nothing Phineas could do then either.

"I know you do, Jeffrey. I know."

"Bogg, you can't save everyone all the time. Hilga knew you tried, she didn't die alone…not like…" Jeffrey shook his head. He wasn't going to complicate matters by mentioning his tragedy. "She died knowing you were her hero, Bogg."

"I'm no hero, Jeff. Don't kid yourself." Phineas muttered.

Jeffrey shook him. "_Yes you are!_ Heroes don't always win every battle, people get hurt or die, but what makes them heroes is that they _tried_. Think about that. You told me about your father and how he took a sword thrust meant for your heart. He probably felt like _he _failed because he…he died on you, not knowing what would happen or if the pirates would kill you next. But he was still your hero, wasn't he?"

Phineas lay back on the bed and held his temples overcome. _"Yes!" _He rolled over and banged the cot. "Yes! And I couldn't save him either! I'm a failure."

Jeffrey was spot-on in his description of a hero, but he wouldn't put himself on that pedestal right now. He never cared for honors or a decoration, helping people was just in his better nature. "I don't know what to do anymore."

Jeffrey sighed very close to tears. He yanked Phineas upright. "Stop it, Bogg! _Just stop!_ You are not a failure! You can't break down on me in this voyage. I need you, Bogg! Laini needs you and AnneMarie is still in danger. We have to think of them. _That's _what we have to do! We can cry about this later!"

Jeffrey tried so hard to keep his composure and for that, Phineas was very proud of him. He smiled weakly.

"You're right, Jeff. Thank you. I'm okay, just tired and upset. We're not even staying here tonight."

"Wait, where are we going?"

"To our old friends, Robbin and Heine. They could be in danger next."

AnneMarie met them outside with a very drowsy Laini behind her. "It's going to be a long trek through the city, Robbin lives on the other side. I had another carriage, but Dida took all the horses. This might take an hour or more. I'm sorry."

"Jeff and I are used to traveling long distances on foot. We'll be okay. I'm more concerned about Laini. She looks very weak."

AnneMarie kept close to her. "I know, and her baby has been kicking mightily. She needs to eat and sleep."

Laini held her middle and glanced tiredly at Phineas. "I used to walk miles and miles with water jugs and full baskets on my head in the old village. I can make it."

"But you weren't beaten and pregnant then. We're going to friends who can help us."

"My condition can't be helped now, let's just keep moving." Laini said resolutely.

Jeffrey went beside Laini. "Stay with AnneMarie, Bogg, you might need to talk. I'll keep an eye on Laini, besides, we can communicate better."

Phineas smiled and rubbed his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Jeffrey."

"Bogg, wait." Jeffrey took him aside. "Laini told me the rest of her story. Do you know who her husband is?"

"That's the grand prize question."

"It's the pirate Jock! The one from your ship. Remember him?"

"_What?_ Are you sure?" Phineas was stunned. "Jock's dead now! He tried to save me from those ruffians on the port before I was taken captive and plucked out of time. All of that happened six months ago."

"I have a feeling that won't shock her. She expected the worst because he was a pirate. She had an arranged marriage in Africa."

"Well, I would have never pegged Jock to be the fatherly type, but still…this voyage gets odder by the minute. We better leave."

Jeffrey took Laini's arm and started walking slowly, keeping pace behind AnneMarie and Phineas.

AnneMarie softly touched Phineas' sleeve. "You've been crying again, my love…_err_…_Phineas._ You cannot hide that from me."

Phineas tried to keep focus straight ahead. "I'm fine. Yeah, I was upset earlier, but Jeffrey and I had an encouraging talk."

AnneMarie looked back at Jeffrey and smiled. He had engaged Laini in conversation to keep her mind off sleep. She could tell he was a sensitive, yet brave boy, different than Phineas, but with the same sense of justice and fine character.

"Jeffrey is very kind and mature for his age. How did you wind up with him?"

"It's a long story, but I saved his life and it turned out he was an orphan so I kept him with me. We travel a lot."

"He's very blessed to have you by his side."

Phineas stared back at his partner. "No, I'm the one who was blessed. I needed him in my life; I needed someone to keep me from struggling through life bitter and alone. I didn't realize how much I was before I met him."

AnneMarie bit her lip. She wished she could have told him that he still didn't have to be alone, and that he had her by his side. But now she could barely look him in the eye after their conversation in the alley. Phineas spoke as if he traveled for years on his own before meeting this boy. Her expression darkened as she thought of the cruel pirate who took her captive on the beach. She pitied Laini for having been wedded to such a brute.

"Phineas, I heard Jeffrey mention _Jock._ There was a rumor after you disappeared that he was involved in the fray at the docks. His body was found washed up a month afterward. A witness finally came forward and said Jock helped you. He fought them with you. Do you remember what he did to me by the caves?" She asked softly.

Phineas tensed and he wondered how far Jock went. "I…I remember having a sword fight with him on the beach, he was good, but I was better. There was a book and…"

AnneMarie stalked forward aggravated. "Of course! _A beach, a sword, a book…_but nowhere in that fog do you remember that I was dragged across the beach practically upside down on his horse, then bound up in a cave and left to be drowned in the tides!"

Phineas was flabbergasted. How could he forget such an event? "I saved you, though, didn't I? I couldn't kill Jock, so he got away and left behind a book about the slave trade. I think? I swam through the caves and we…you…" Phineas wanted to kick himself.

AnneMarie fumed. "Have you just chosen to _purposely_ forget about me? About us? What is wrong? You recall things, all these little details, but not our _love,_ our passion! Just say it, Phineas! You _don't _want to remember our past together."

Phineas was not in the mood to spar again. He gripped her. "That's not it, AnneMarie. My brain is like a block of swiss cheese right now. There are gaping holes in my memories and unfortunately they involve you. I don't know for sure, _but…"_

AnneMarie shoved him, infuriated. "You certainly _do_ know! There is a lot you are keeping from me. I heard you say that you were _plucked out of time_? What does that mean? I have been getting these strange sensations about you Phineas. You aren't as I remembered because you have…you have _aged!_"

Phineas laughed uncomfortably. "What are you talking about? That's crazy."

"Is it? I'm not a fool. I can see you're not twenty-one anymore. You only bear little resemblance to the young man I loved. You aged more handsomely than I imagined, what is your secret? Have you somehow found a fountain of youth? Or a way to travel through time and…" AnneMarie clutched her head and tottered against a building wall. Phineas grabbed her arms.

"AnneMarie, it's all right. Just calm down, think of something else."

Jeffrey and Laini sprinted over. "What's going on, Bogg? Is she sick?"

Phineas realized that it was the time-flux stimulant she had gotten at Headquarters. It was wearing off. The recipient often felt sharp pangs whenever their mind drifted toward thinking of anything to do with Voyagers. It was not deadly, but it sometimes caused pains for the first forty-eight hours. They were trying to lessen the harmful effects of the drug.

"She's just over-tired like all of us. Anne's had a lot of trauma today." He clutched her chin and raised her face. Her eyes still held an adoring spark for him. Phineas was compelled to ravish her with a passionate embrace, but he fought his urges.

"AnneMarie, let's stop this talk for now. It's making you upset."

She held her forehead. "Do you know what's wrong with me? Every moment I even think of the possibilities of time and cosmos and a feeling of not belonging, my head pounds. _Oww…_there it goes again."

Phineas rubbed her temples. "Please, Anne, just do as I say and focus on other thoughts."

Jeffrey stared at Phineas concerned. Was this another one of Headquarters' tricks and drugs? It was getting him very annoyed. "Bogg, Laini's exhausted, she's fighting it, but she can't walk anymore. Maybe we can find some place to stay the night like an inn or something."

"_No!_ We have to find Robbin and Heine first." AnneMarie forced herself off the wall. "I'm not taking that chance."

Phineas went beside Laini; she was about ready to faint upon him. "Don't worry, Laini, you'll be okay. I promise." He tenderly scooped her up. She smiled at him and put her arms over his neck, then closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

He looked carefully at AnneMarie. "We _won't_ take chances. Let's keep moving. If you don't want those headaches then stifle the chatter about me, us, the past, the future, just think of _nothing!_"

Phineas stalked forward irritated, but he also felt guilt. He was being harsh to the woman who loved him. He slowed and turned back.

"Please, I'm very wound up and I am not the best company. We can talk about this in the morning; right now our focus is to get to Robbin. Can you continue to lead the way, Anne?"

AnneMarie stared at him sullenly. "_Fine._ We have more ways to go, but if we keep pace, we'll get there soon enough."

Everyone fell silent as they traveled within the shadows and trees to stay out of plain sight. Laini pitied Phineas and felt the tension in every muscle of his arms. She gently sang Kenyan lullabies to try and soothe the anxiety in the air. Back home, she was always chosen to lead the women in song and pageantry. She felt Phineas' entire body relax and knew that his spirit had calmed for now. Out of them all, she was the only one who had yet to shed harsh tears tonight. She wondered about her new life. What of her baby and their future children? Deep down she felt that the prospects for her people on this side of the world, of all people of color, was going to be harsh and unjust for a long time to come.


	8. Defiance

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 8: Defiance**

"Robbin, did you secure the doors and all the windows?" Heine asked fretfully as she draped the covers high over her. "I am frightened! What if that thief comes to our home tonight?"

Robbin locked the hasp on his bedroom window. He went under the bed and rose up with a long firearm in hand. Heine shrank back.

"I have my breech-loader all ready and I know how to use it. He will not get past the foyer if he tries anything. I promise you." Robbin said sternly. He lowered the gun and kissed his wife's forehead. "Try not to fret, darling, and get some sleep."

Heine obeyed, but she tossed and turned. She sat up again quickly. "Robbin, what do you suppose the thief was looking for? You have so many valuables in the antique shop, yet he didn't take any of them."

Robbin sat at the edge of the bed. "_Broke_ them is more like it, I only put out the ones I appraise as authentic. It was like a bull ravaged through there…or Satchel the hog." He grinned, thinking of his favorite guardian swine on Schaeffer's land. "I really can't say what they wanted, but it seemed like they were looking for my strongbox or a stash of money. I don't usually keep that on the premises. The most they'd find are our old love letters and trinkets."

Heine blushed. "Robbin, you still have those?"

"Of course, I read them from time to time too."

Heine toyed with her sheets. She clutched his hand and pulled him close to her. "Oh, no wonder you come home some days in a fervor." She giggled and stroked his dark hair. "I sincerely don't mind. Oh, darling, I'm sorry you lost those antiques."

"A few dusty baubles from the past cannot compare to our safety. Yours especially."

"I love you. I remember when you first started the antique work. To think, I was jealous of all the time you spent on those old cracked pots!" Heine chuckled aloud.

Robbin loved her laugh. Heine was generally an animated, sometimes flighty girl and he was glad to see her good mood returning. She had been disheartened for months since Phineas Bogg had disappeared. Today was a day of revelations for them. Robbin had finally discovered the truth about the forged letters from his wife and they had revealed all to AnneMarie. She forgave Heine for writing the letter and blamed Dida and her father for the entire scheme. They were still worried about AnneMarie, since Dida barred them from his home.

"Robbin, I want to try and visit AnneMarie again tomorrow. I have a feeling she will need all the support she can get now. I honestly didn't like the look in her eyes when we left her. It frightened me. You don't think she would try and…" Heine's large, dark eyes welled up. "Oh Robbin! You saw how she fainted when I told her that Phineas was dead, what if she tried to end her life? It would be my fault! I've been a horrid friend!"

Robbin held his wife in a long, soothing hug. He kissed her. "_Shh,_ it's all right my love, AnneMarie is very strong-willed. And she knows you were coerced with a death threat hanging over my head. If it will make you feel better, you have my permission to see her. I cannot, Dida would be very angry and I don't want him to take it out on AnneMarie. He is wont to do that."

Heine's grip tightened around his neck. "Robbin, I hate that sadistic brother of mine. I cannot believe we are related. He is a no good fiend!"

"I can't say I care for the man myself, but…" Robbin swung around as they heard loud bangs coming from the front door.

"Robbin it's past ten, who would be out at this hour unless it was an emergency? Oh, no! What if it's the intruder?"

Robbin shushed her. "Heine, you stay here and lock the bedroom door! Don't make a sound or come out until I tell you." He swiftly picked up his gun.

"Robbin! Please be careful, he could be armed too."

"Don't worry for me. I'll be right back."

Robbin crept down the staircase and the banging started up louder and more frantic. He hurried to the window and after peeking out he jumped back and clutched his heart. His blood had nearly run cold.

"It cannot be! I'm having a nightmare!"

Standing on his doorstep was AnneMarie and alongside her was Phineas Bogg, both were covered in soot and dirt. He slapped his cheeks, attempting to wake himself up, and looked again. He came face to face with a brown-eyed boy who was trying to peer in. He heard the boy say that he saw the curtains rustle. Robbin let out a deep breath and unhinged the locks, then lastly removed a large plank of wood that secured the door. He opened it slowly.

"_Robbin!_ It's me, AnneMarie! Oh Robbin, something dreadful has happened, you must let us in!" She begged. "I've lost everything!"

Every tale of horror he had ever heard coursed through his mind and he hesitated. "AnneMarie, tell me this is not a vision! Phineas Bogg is dead!"

"Robbin, please. I know this must be a shock, but AnneMarie is in danger. Dida has burned down her home, and Hilga has died. You must let us explain." Phineas said calmly. He moved closer, sensing Robbin's fears. "I am _alive_, Robbin, I was rescued from the sea."

Robbin finally opened the door and AnneMarie grasped him tightly. "Oh thank you, my friend! We're sorry to wake you, but we had nowhere else to turn! It's been a momentous night for us."

"Did you say a fire? How terrible! I thought I saw crowds heading toward your end of the city. But I had some troubles here. I had no idea! Poor Hilga!" Robbin choked up. "_Heine!_ Come out! Look who it is!"

Heine crept down the stairwell. When she saw AnneMarie she rushed into the foyer, but then halted and shrieked. Robbin quieted her down.

"Robbin! It's Phineas! How is he here?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you all I remember." Phineas replied. "There's no need to be afraid. I _survived_ the squall." He pushed Jeffrey forward. "This is my ward, Jeffrey Jones, I rescued him two yea…_uhh_…two months ago, and we travel together."

Jeffrey meekly waved at the frightened young couple. "_Jeesh,_ Bogg, they think you're a ghost or zombie or something." He whispered.

"In these days, people were more prone to superstitions. It must be a shock, not many ships or their crews survive the terrible white squall."

AnneMarie hugged her. "Oh darling, I was so worried for you. Dida has gone insane! He tried to beat me and chased me out to the cliffs, I nearly fell off but Phineas came out of nowhere like a guardian angel and saved my life. I feared Dida might have come here to harm you too!" She cried.

"Oh Anne! That is awful! No, Dida has not been around, but…Robbin, do you think he was the one who ransacked your shop?"

"But why would he do that?" Jeffrey asked.

"I know why. He wants my will and my father's ownership documents! Dida will not see one guilder if I don't amend them, but he has his ways to forge them, he at least wants to try." AnneMarie sank into the nearest chair.

"I'll put on some tea, you all look famished. Let me make you something to eat."

"That would be so kind of you, Heine." Phineas said wearily. "But please, make a dish for Laini first. She's with child and hasn't eaten in nearly a day."

Robbin and Heine finally noticed the petite slave girl who stood behind Jeffrey. She had awakened not long ago and demanded Phineas rest his arms and let her walk.

"Who is she?"

"Laini is a freed slave from the city, she wandered into my barns to take refuge from the storm. She's a friend."

"Oh, we must get her warmed up and fed right away!" Heine bustled around the kitchen, afraid to even look in Phineas' direction.

Robbin smiled widely and shook his head with disbelief. "Phineas Bogg, of all the times to re-appear, you come on the day that I cleared your name of wrongdoing toward AnneMarie!" He was overcome and gave him a manly hug. Phineas laughed, slowly recalling the boisterous fellowship he shared with Robbin Berntsz.

Phineas pulled back and he and Jeffrey stared confused at one another. They took a seat around the square wooden table. "It's great to see you too, but I'm not sure what you mean, Robbin."

"Of course not, because it was never your doing to begin with."

AnneMarie paced the foyer and folded her arms. "I think it's time we tell Phineas _the whole _story of his stay in Rotterdam. Robbin, he's…_missing _memories. But only he can tell you why."

Phineas shrugged awkwardly under her fiery-eyed gaze. She then glanced at Heine, who busily prepared thick slices of bread with butter, jam and cheeses for her guests and started simmering sausages and potatoes.

"Heine, please join us, you were very much a part of our circle."

Heine reluctantly joined her husband, her cheeks flushed and she kept her face lowered. "Yes, of course, Anne."

For the next hour they captivated Phineas and Jeffrey with all the events that occurred from the moment Phineas came off 'The Excelsior' until AnneMarie and Robbin's race to the docks, and the discovery of the forged letter. Jeffrey sat back amazed and laughed when he heard Phineas was dragged through the mud by Satchel the hog, and how the poor hog was later eaten at the Schaeffer ball. He really enjoyed the puppet show fiasco and he cheered on AnneMarie's pranks with the flies and butter cream and oil.

Phineas nudged him playfully. "Don't get any ideas Jeff. I don't want to wake up and find out you short-sheeted the bed!"

"That's an oldie but goodie, I'm more clever than that, but nothing beats AnneMarie cutting half your hair and shaving half your beard off!" He cackled. "I've never seen you with a real beard or long hair."

"And you may never. I like my clean-cut looks right now, thank you."

"As do I. I'll never forget when you came into the ballroom all polished, Phineas. I thought I was in a dream." AnneMarie admitted.

Phineas recalled his display of undying love to her that night and he fell quiet. Turbulent emotions plucked at his heart every time a new memory came to him. He had to keep it to himself, it would only make matters more difficult.

Phineas and Jeffrey told Laini all that was spoken and she enjoyed the stories. Much to their surprise, was barely ruffled to learn of Jock's behavior. However, she was content to know that he died trying to help save a life instead of destroying one. After a short while she felt exhausted. Heine, still eager to leave the conversation, brought her up to a guest room that she would share with AnneMarie.

Phineas watched her trudge upstairs. "Is something wrong with Heine? She can barely stand to look at me."

Robbin sighed. "I should let her tell you, but it has to do with the forgeries."

Heine crept down quickly. "Laini is sound asleep, I gave her a clean nightdress to wear. I hope no harm comes to her or the baby." Heine felt all eyes on her and she blushed. "Is something wrong?"

Robbin clutched her hand. "No, darling, but I think it's time to tell Phineas about the letters."

Tears sprang to Heine's eyes. "Phineas, even though Anne has forgiven me today, I still feel as if this is all my fault." She fell to her knees in front of him, crying.

Phineas stared pitiably. "Heine, don't do that." He gently raised her up and she cried into his hand.

"Dida is a horrid man, and an even worse brother! He threatened Robbin's life if I didn't write the goodbye letter to you in AnneMarie's handwriting." Heine shook, but she grew bolder when she realized that Phineas did not react harshly. She told them the details of her mistake and when she finished, Phineas gave her a hug.

"Heine, I think you've punished yourself enough. You had no idea what Schaeffer and Dida were planning to do to me. I can imagine how hard a decision it was. I'm not mad at you."

Heine grinned and wiped her eyes. "That is the largest burden off me. Now that you and AnneMarie are together again, you can be wed! You're already engaged and…" Heine fell silent when she noticed the unease that settled upon the room. "Oh, what am I saying? That's no longer, Anne is married to Dida. I'm so foolish."

AnneMarie stroked her hair. "Don't worry yourself, now that Phineas knows the truth it is entirely up to him what he will do next." She let out a long yawn. "I would like to turn in now, I feel as if I can sleep a century."

"Of course! I'll show you upstairs. Jeffrey, would you like to see your room. You look tired as well."

Jeffrey was too enthused to sleep. Robbin picked up his firearm and placed it on the table.

"I'm not going to bed. Someone needs to stay watch the night if that maniac is on the loose. I have no doubt now that he is the one who broke into my shop. Anne, the papers are here in a coffer. I have it hidden under a window seat in the guest room that Phineas and Jeffrey will be taking. Every so often I change its location."

Phineas helped himself to another strong cup of brewed tea. "I'll stay with you, Robbin."

"No, you've done enough. You must get rest. This is my home and I will be responsible for it. Besides, your boy looks like he's itching to have a few words with you in private." Robbin smiled at Jeffrey, who tried to hide his impatience as the night wore on.

Phineas didn't argue, he was nearly ready to pass out. He stood up and led Jeffrey toward the stairs. "I can't thank you enough for all this hospitality. Even if I don't remember much of our past friendship, I consider you one today."

Phineas was sure Robbin burned inside with more questions. It did not escape Robbin's notice that Phineas appeared older and more rugged than when he had gone. However, Robbin kept his thoughts to himself and was just happy to know he was safe.

The guest room was furnished with an antique resting bed and drop arm sofa. Phineas adjusted the bigger sofa and sprawled out. He would have much preferred a twentieth century mattress with the way he felt tonight. Jeffrey lay back on the bed and crossed his arms. He stared at the ceiling for a long while, his mind racing.

"Bogg, promise me something, seriously." He whispered.

_"Mmmmhmmm_…yeah, Jeff?" Phineas mumbled, half asleep.

"Promise me that Voyagers Headquarters will never take away my memories. Fight for me, and fight it for all Voyagers. It's not fair to anyone."

Phineas rolled onto his side. "Jeffrey, I know it doesn't seem fair, but Headquarters has their reasons for using it, I don't think they do on everyone, but I really don't know all the inner workings of the organization."

Jeffrey sighed disgruntled. "That doesn't mean it's _right._ Look at the problems it's caused already. AnneMarie doesn't know her right from left because of all this junk! _I hate it!"_ Jeffrey sat up forcibly. "If you don't promise me, I swear Bogg, I'll quit being a Voyager. I'll make you drop me off somewhere, anywhere, but I won't do this!" He stood up and paced by the window. "It's wrong and you know it is!"

Phineas wasn't surprised at his outburst. He went beside him. "Jeff, I don't agree with it, but up until now it hasn't hurt me to _not_ think of all the painful stuff in my life. Now I know there was more than I could ever imagine, and it would be a big emotional strain to have to keep dwelling on it all the time."

Jeffrey faced him stonily. "So you really don't care if you can't remember your former life? Your parents, your kid sister or AnneMarie? They mean nothing to you?"

Phineas tried not to show his apprehension. "That's not true, Jeff. I'm just concerned with the here and now, okay? That life is over with. I've moved on."

"But it's a part of you, it shaped who you are! They have no right to mess with that. You can't tell me you don't walk around feeling empty sometimes. I know I would."

Phineas tossed his hands. "Well maybe I'm different! I don't walk around feeling sorry for myself and miserable. I have a job to do_ now._ You heard the story; Voyagers Headquarters _saved my life_. I owe it to them to stay focused. _We_ owe it to them." He gazed down at him sternly. "Chances are they saved your life too."

"The only reason I would have died is because you knocked me out a window!"

"That was an accident. I was sent for a reason, I know it." Phineas scolded him. "I've never had a time malfunction like that before."

Jeffrey's temper was getting the best of him and their discussion was boiling to an argument–one he didn't want with his partner.

"Maybe they should just stay out everyone's life, maybe all this history hopping is making things a red light! People should have the freedom to choose and live how they want to, not have their brains probed by some group of cosmic freaks!"

Phineas reached out to him. "Jeff, look…"

"No, Bogg." Jeffrey gulped back his tears. "I want this to be my _last_ voyage. I want to go home. It may not have been fun or pleasant, but I still have a family and a life there. I'm nobody's guinea pig."

All Phineas could do was nod tersely. He went back to the sofa and closed his eyes. "We'll discuss this further tomorrow."

"Sure we can, but my decision stays the same. I no longer want to be a Voyager."


	9. Family

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 9: Family  
**

Phineas awoke by mid-morning to the sweet aroma of breakfast. Jeffrey was not in the room. He rolled up and stretched out his aching body, the furniture wasn't very comfortable, but he was grateful for the luxury of a warm bed and room. He washed up with the basin of water as best he could. He felt very grimy and wished he had running water and modern soap.

"I remember these days now, I was always running _to _water." He chuckled at a fleeting memory of getting stuck in the lake because his clothes were missing. It was AnneMarie's doing once again. Hilga had rapped him good for ruining the bed sheets. Phineas rubbed his face dry and attempted to untangle his hair in the mirror. He felt miserable, but he wouldn't let her death be in vain. She died to save AnneMarie, and he would do all he could for her too.

He heard voices outside. AnneMarie and Jeffrey were in front talking. Phineas stared into the distance. Rotterdam was a gorgeous, bustling city on the water and he remembered in this age it thrived upon import and export, which sadly included humans as the slave trade began to take root throughout Europe. His thoughts turned to Laini. The sweet girl didn't deserve this life, nobody did.

Phineas bounded down the stairs and Heine and Laini were clearing the table of breakfast. "Good morning, Heine."

"There you are! You look rested." Heine smiled. "Sit down and have some food, I kept your plate warm."

"Great! Good morning Laini."

"_Habari za asubuhi_, Phineas. _Hujambo_?" She replied.

Phineas cocked his head and grinned, and to Heine's ears his reply was–_Sijambo._ _Tafadhali niletee chakula moto haraka. Nina njaa sana!_"

Laini laughed aloud. She patted his shoulders and placed a steaming plate before him and he dug in.

Heine came to the table. "You were always full of surprises, Phineas. I cannot believe how fluent you speak her language, what did you say?"

"That is Swahili for, _I'm fine_, _please bring me some hot food quickly. I'm very hungry! _I um, I picked up a lot in my travels. Just have a knack for it, I guess." He mumbled, shoving in a mouthful of food. "Where's Robbin?"

"Robbin had errands to run before he opened his shop. He'd like you to meet him there, it will help your memory to see the city. Robbin is so proud of his antiques, and he should be! After just three months, the owner left it all to him when he moved away. He said if anyone would care for these relics properly, it would be him."

"That's excellent. Are you all coming?"

Heine's face darkened. "No, AnneMarie and I talked it over and decided it best she stay here. We wouldn't want Dida to see her. After last night, there's no telling what he's capable of."

"Heine, perhaps Jeffrey and I should stay in case he comes. With just three women and one carrying a baby…"

"Oh Phineas, you've forgotten what a brazen woman AnneMarie is. She is very tough when she has to be. We'll be safe."

Phineas realized that since Dida hadn't found the documents at Robbin's shop, he might try and break into their home. Heine seemed content to always follow AnneMarie's lead. He wasn't going to argue the point. He finished eating and went out to join Jeffrey and AnneMarie. They got along well and she amused him with more stories of Phineas in Rotterdam.

"Hey, I'm not trying to break the merriment at _my_ expense, but I just wanted to know what you're doing today." Phineas asked.

"Good morning, Phineas. Jeffrey wanted all the details of the puppet show you destroyed, so I elaborated."

"Yeah Bogg, I can't believe you got caught up in those strings on stage! I wish I could go back and see that." He snickered and winked toward the omni.

Phineas adamantly shook his head. "Why, so you could make me look more like a buffoon? I don't think so."

"You both talk as if that could actually happen." AnneMarie mused. "Phineas, I'm staying here with the ladies and we are going to tidy up and pretty ourselves. I'm a soot covered mess."

Phineas wanted to remark that rather she was in _beautiful disarray_, but he held back. "Oh, it's not that bad. I was thinking, maybe you should come along with us because if Dida returns…"

AnneMarie raised her hand. "If Dida returns I will show him _no _mercy. He's as good as dead to me now."

"Anne, the man is dangerous! He's a fugitive, a murderer, and he is looking for you. I want you to stay with me."

She crossed her arms. "No."

Phineas crossed his. "Yes."

"No. You are not my bodyguard any longer, Phineas. Or do you not remember that's what brought us together in the first place."

"Your father hired me to keep you out of trouble. Technically, if none of this ever happened, I might still be. He never did pay me for my services."

"I paid you, didn't I?" AnneMarie stared at him. "I knew he was holding back. Phineas, don't forget my father released you the night of the ball after we…we admitted our love for each other." AnneMarie stared at him warily "No. Never mind. It's just as you said, you've changed, and I've changed. I appreciate the concern, but we'll be fine here."

"You begged me to help you, you were terrified for your life!"

"That was last night when I nearly fell off a cliff! I can handle myself now."

Phineas glowered at her and he slammed his hand down on the parapet. Jeffrey jumped back from his reaction.

"AnneMarie Schaffer, You're as stubborn as ever!"

"Don't be a goon, Phineas Jeremiah Bogg. Those outbursts never worked on me."

Jeffrey sighed, wondering how these two ever got along. Phineas' eyes widened and he turned away. Jeffrey looked at AnneMarie and shrugged. "Looks like you won this round."

AnneMarie smiled cunningly. "Believe me, I know. But, Phineas puts up a great fight."

Phineas was not beat yet. "We won't be gone long. Don't leave the house and keep everything locked up tight."

"See what I mean, Jeffrey?" AnneMarie was about to argue but he cut her off heatedly. "Just do as I say, Anne! Stop being difficult. You always contradicted me. It's infuriating!"

"Oh, suddenly you remember? Name one!" She challenged.

Phineas marched around, and tossed his hands in the air. "Remember that time we went diving for sunken treasure and you demanded to go by yourself? What happened? You nearly drowned in the cave! Got all wrapped up with those old pirate bones! Scared yourself silly. I knew you weren't experienced enough! But you defied me."

"Phineas, I…I wanted to surprise you because you taught me how to dive and…"

"Oh you certainly did, when the rope went slack and you didn't tug for help! And then when we surfaced, the stupid box was empty anyway! Here's another! What about the time you demanded to climb the ratlines on the abandoned ship at the edge of port? You made it halfway up and got tangled! I told you not to go up there! You had blisters for days! It took me over an hour to bring you down, you were frozen stiff."

AnneMarie gazed at him stunned, but held her tongue.

Phineas pointed firmly at her. "This time it's not just about _you,_ we have to think of Laini and her baby, not to mention Heine and Robbin. Dida could torch her house next. You are all to stay put and that's an order from me _and_ Robbin, because I know he'd agree."

Phineas stalked away. "Jeffrey, are you coming? We have to talk."

Jeffrey didn't want to anger his partner further. "Yeah, I am, but you don't even know where…"

"I know this place like the back of my hand. The shop Robbin inherited is a stone's throw away from the Feathered Hen pub. We'll meet up with him."

"If you say so. This is great, all the talking last night broke that dumb memory block."

"I guess so. It's not foggy anymore. I remember a lot of things _very_ clearly now." Phineas stared back at AnneMarie, and was surprised to see her expression gentle and proud. She grasped her jade necklace tight.

"I promise I'll stay here, my love. I'll take care of them and secure everything. Don't be too long." Before he could respond she hurried into the house.

Phineas' heart swelled. That necklace belonged to his mother and he had given it to AnneMarie as a token of their engagement. She never took it off, just as his mother never did. He kicked at the cobblestones.

"I'm the only one that can reason with her, and the only one allowed to talk to her in that manner." He chuckled. "She'd usually see things my way after I'd have to pull her tuba out of the fire. I'd probably have gray hairs by now if we were married."

"Whatever works, Bogg." Jeffrey sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd ever understand a woman's temperament. "We'll just have to be on the look out for this zippadee _dida_ guy, whatever his name is. I didn't get a good look at him last night. It was too dark and far away."

"If I saw him, I'd know him. Tall, black hair, dark lashes, hazel eyes. He's a handsome fellow I admit. Got kind of a fat lip I wanna make fatter. " Phineas pumped his fist jealously.

"Give it up, Bogg. You're not fighting over her anymore…_are you_?"

Phineas calmed himself. "No, sorry. I'm all confused. The light's still red and I don't know where it begins."

"This isn't something you can pull out of an encyclopedia. I'm sorry, Bogg, but the history book in pants can't help you. What a way to end the party." Jeffrey said glumly.

Phineas put an arm over Jeffrey's shoulder as they walked along. "Jeffrey, that was a big decision you made last night. You were angry and confused. I really hope you didn't mean it." Phineas said carefully. "You know after this we can go back to Headquarters and they can show us exactly what the memory suppressant is all about. _Then _you can decide to stay or go. You can't be hasty about this."

Jeffrey's mouth trembled but he stared at him firmly. "I already decided, Bogg. They won't take away the memory of my parents or my childhood or anything else, because that's what they'll do after Voyager School."

Phineas dropped his arm, all of a sudden very hurt. "So that's it then? You want VHQ to send you back to 1982? Just like that?"

"No, I'm not eleven-years old anymore, I'm thirteen, almost fourteen. They can send me back to 1984."

"Sure, I can drop you off at what's the place? Penn Station? Or maybe Grand Central? Then what? You go back to your aunt's high-rise apartment and find out she and her boyfriend Tom moved and you have no clue where. But now you're stuck all by yourself in Manhattan."

Jeffrey had given that little consideration. He shrugged. "I have friends, okay, I can go to them. New York is my home."

Phineas walked ahead, his temper mounted. "Right, I'm sure their parents will just take you in, no questions asked. Be reasonable, Jeff."

Jeffrey caught up and forced him around. "Bogg! I don't know! You told me at the trial they could make it like it was before you came along, before my parents even died! Then let them do that!"

Phineas lowered his head. "Sure, I can try and demand it. But I was talking desperately back then. I don't think it would happen that way."

"Well, whatever! I just want to go home." Jeffrey plunked down by a fountain in the center of the square. Phineas sat next to him.

"This decision is just so easy, right? _Poof! _You're _home_, not a care in the world?"

"That's right. They'll take my memories anyway."

Phineas refused to come out and directly ask, _'What about me?'_ He wanted to shake Jeffrey up and remind him that _he _was his home now. But he was stung. "So I guess leaving you with your great-grandparents is out of the question?"

"Bogg! You can't leave me with my own ancestors, that would muck up my family line in major ways and you know it."

Phineas slid off the fountain and peered at him. "But Jeffrey, they're your _family_." He stormed into Robbin's store.

Jeffrey's eyes filled with tears. He understood what Phineas didn't want to say aloud. _"I've already got a family." _He whispered, staring at his reflection. "_It's you…_it's you!" He said louder. "Bogg, wait, come back! I want to…"

The water splashed him and a brown leather ball floated by. Jeffrey looked behind upset. His shirt was soaked. A little chubby boy around eight-years old ran up and pulled his arm.

"Hey, can you get my ball? I can't reach it. It's floating away."

"Sure, if you apologize for splashing me." Jeffrey scolded him and wrung out his shirt. He stared at the child; he was short and chunky, with dark curly hair like his, and wide, golden-brown eyes. The boy grunted out an apology.

"Now can you get my ball? I was winning this game."

"Fine. I'm already wet." Jeffrey leaned over the fountain and pulled the ball in. He looked over the crude stitching and shook it in his palm, then passed it to the boy. "Just watch where you throw that thing. It's hard as brick. You could hit somebody and really hurt them."

"Yes, I'm sorry." He ran a few steps then turned back. "Hey, that big man you were with before. _I know him!_ He wrecked the puppet show a few months ago. He destroyed the stage and poor Niccolo! Ripped his head right off!"

Jeffrey had an urge to laugh. "That's right! He did."

"Well, it wasn't funny when he fell off the stage and knocked me out of my seat."

Jeffrey recalled the conversations about the puppet show and Heine had confirmed the boy was Jonas Jones, the son of the wealthy restaurateur. His whole body tingled as he realized that he may have been talking to his distant ancestor.

"Hey, what did Bogg say to you?"

"He tried to make an excuse and then he said uh…smart kids bother him or something. Are you a pirate too? He's a pirate, I wanted to go with him, but he said maybe another time. Could he take me now?" Jonas jumped up and down giddy.

Jeffrey laughed and shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, but he's already got a partner…me. You'll be okay and you'll find a real job you like. Just keep yourself strong and healthy and have lots of kids."

Jonas made a sour face and wiped his lips. "_Yech!_ That means I have to kiss a girl. I'll never, ever, do that! I want to be a pirate now!"

Jeffrey's heart jumped a little. He could be changing his family history. "Pirates are not all they're cracked up to be. They work really hard, get whipped and dragged across the bottom of the boat if they don't follow the rules and they smell like dung and eat nasty stuff like salmagundi." Jeffrey shivered and eyed the fancy restaurant a few shops down. "It's not roasted pork or sausage, that's for sure."

Jonas cocked his head. "What's salmagundi, a fish?"

"Nope! It's a nasty stew made with anything edible they could find, fish, yeah, but mostly rats and water bugs."

Jonas looked horrified, but he held his ground. "So, I bet they're still a little tasty if they cook them right."

"_Hmm…_see those sweet cookies in that bakery over there?"

"Yeah! Those are my favorites."

"Forget it. You get hardtack. Those are dense biscuits with tiny little weevils crawling all over it. Bogg told me it's best to eat them in the dark so you can't see em. He says they have a nice crunch."

"Yuck!"

"You'll get used to it. Bogg said it was his favorite snack. Ya know a lot of pirates die because of scurvy."

Jonas stared wide-eyed. "Die? What's scurvy?"

"A disease that makes pockmarks on your skin and your gums bleed out. You can barely walk because your body is in so much pain. That's why pirates and sailors love oranges and limes. It prevents it."

Jonas kicked his ball around disheartened. "I didn't know that. I'll eat plenty of those."

"Yeah, but you still have to ration, and pirates are thieves, they might take your fruit. Look, pirates don't like to talk about the bad stuff."

"There's more bad things?" Jonas' eyes bugged out.

"Yep! If you get injured, there's no real doctor, I hope you can take pain because they'll have to saw off your limbs. Most likely you'll get an infection and die anyway before you can get a peg-leg. Believe me there's a lot of ways to get injured on the ship."

Jonas now looked thoroughly frightened. "But your friend Bogg, he looks fine!"

"Sure, because he stopped being a pirate before anything bad happened, but he could tell you worse stories than me because he lived it."

"I want to ask him!"

"Look, kid, we're busy. Just stay here, because if you don't, then you won't have children."

"I don't want children, they are stinky and they cry too much. Maybe I'll do something else."

Jeffrey sighed. "Okay, you could always work at the ports, or fix the ships. Hey, your friends are waiting, go back and play, and don't worry about the girls right now. One day you'll understand."

"No, no, no, not girls! See you!" Jonas ran off tossing the ball up and down.

Jeffrey waved, slightly awed as a figure of his family's distant past ran up and down the street and tousled with the other boys.

"Time travel is wacky. I'll never get it."

Jeffrey stared at Robbin's store. He saw Phineas through the windows sweeping up broken clay and glass. Phineas caught his eye and waved at him to come, then went into a back room. Jeffrey let out a deep breath. It was time to assure his partner that no matter what, he loved him.

A dark, linen covered kiereboe carriage pulled up and blocked him. Jeffrey tried to side step it, but the carriage inched back and forth.

"Hey, I need to get past." Jeffrey insisted. The driver looked out and smirked at him. "No, you need to come with me."

Jeffrey winced as the muzzle of a pistol stared him straight between the eyes. He looked at the man, whose face was partially obscured by a scarf.

"You're Dida!"

"Oh, so you do know who I am. I'm not playing games, boy, get in now or else I will shoot. I mean it."

There was an edgy, nervous tone to his voice that made Jeffrey believe him. Jeffrey climbed up and Dida yanked him inside. "Do not…do not even try and call out for Bogg."

Jeffrey sat back very still. The man was covered in soot and smelled like ashes and strong liquor. "Look, what do you want with me? I don't even know you."

"But you belong to Phineas Bogg, don't you? You're staying with him and AnneMarie. That filthy wench! I knew she tricked me! She's reunited with Bogg and they are going to run off with my fortune!" Dida waggled the gun around and Jeffrey put up his hands.

"No! It's not like that! Bogg and I just got here, we saved AnneMarie. That's all!"

"I'm not dumb, boy! I've been watching you all. I won't storm the home of my sister. Believe it or not, I still care for that irrational girl. And Robbin would shoot me where I stand, but a little coercion will get me what I want." Dida flicked the reigns and the carriage took off fast.

Jeffrey gripped the sides, fearful. "Where are you taking me? How will this get you what you want? Nobody knows I'm with you!"

"Oh, they'll know, don't worry." Dida grinned. "Today is scuttling day at my ports, ya know what that is?"

"No."

"Didn't Bogg teach you anything? Probably not, he's dense. Scuttling is a deliberate _sinking_ of an old ship. I'd wager you'd love to see the process up close. I plan to give you a front row seat, right in the hull."

Jeffrey paled. Dida had left the gun alongside him to adjust the reigns; it was his last chance to make an escape. He put his foot on the edge and poised to jump. Dida clamped down on his wrist painfully.

"I swear I will kill Bogg if you even try it. Well, I plan to anyway, but it will just happen sooner. Sit back now!" He shoved Jeffrey against the seat.

Jeffrey balled up in the corner. The man could rival Voyager Drake with all his melodramatics, but somehow he was even more evil, definitely more insane. Jeffrey had to do what he said.

'_Please Bogg, please come fast.'_ Jeffrey thought. _'I'm sorry, I really need you.'_


	10. Descendent

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 10**

**Voyagers Headquarters**

Voyager Tyrell Ross stared glumly at his reflection in the mirror. He was physically tired and mentally exhausted. He knew why this sudden weakness came upon him; it had to do with the time flux. He adjusted his clothes and strode from his complex toward the OCC. It was time to tell Bobby Peters the truth about his existence and why this voyage was _extremely_ important, not just to Harriet Tubman and the history of African Americans, but to himself and Voyagers Headquarters.

Tyrell found Bobby grimly assessing printouts of the latest reports. The scenarios had not changed much; red lights were still cropping up everywhere they shouldn't have. It didn't matter how many Voyagers they recalled and sent to clean up the situation, so Bobby put a halt on that operation. Tyrell also felt bad for Voyagers Bogg and Jones. He had no idea if they were even still alive. As long as the lights stayed red there was a big chance they weren't. However, all omnis out in the field were monitored for activity and it was a big relief that their omni still functioned properly.

He approached Bobby and patted his shoulder. "Hey Bobby, do you have a few minutes, I need to speak to you privately."

Bobby tossed the printouts and shrugged. "Glad to see you awake and refreshed, Ty. Sure, I'm not much use here at the moment, and Tina's out trying to quell the Council. Let's go to my office."

Inside, Bobby sat down and tossed his hands behind his head, he motioned for Tyrell to have a seat.

"What's on your mind, mate?"

"Everything."

"Why don't ya pick one thing to start off?"

Tyrell rubbed the back of his head. "Bobby, I haven't been completely honest with you about my ancestry…but it wasn't because I didn't trust you. I was told from the top brass to keep it secret."

Bobby leaned forward intrigued. "What do you mean, Tyrell?"

"It's about Laini and the baby." Tyrell hesitated.

"Go on, man, tell me, maybe this will help the boys. I'm very good with secrets."

Tyrell stood up and paced the room. He stared gravely at Bobby. "I don't know if this will help. It may just make it harder on them."

"That doesn't sound good."

"I know. Remember how I said Harriet Tubman is my great, great _ancestor?_ Well, the truth is, she's a descendant of _me_. Well, sort of is…my sister anyway. Let me say this clearly–Harriet Ross Tubman is a descendant from _my_ sister."

Bobby's eyebrows raised and his jaw lowered slightly. "_What _are you really saying?"

"I'm saying, that the baby Laini is carrying right now is _me_, Bobby. The Voyagers plucked me out of time when I was eighteen. By then, Robbin, Heine and AnneMarie kindly set up passage for Laini and me on an English traveler ship. I was four years old. My mother wanted to go. Holland held too many rough memories for her. It was headed to the early American settlements where she met her second husband and had a baby girl and a few other kids. He was a good man to all of us. I looked to him as my real father. My sister grew up and married another slave named Ross and the rest of her family line is white Elementary School history for February!"

Tyrell punched his palm and grasped the back of his neck to relieve tension. "I'm sorry Bobby, I don't mean to sound like the bitter black dude here."

Bobby shook his head sympathetically. "No, I understand. I wouldn't blame you for the resentment, you actually lived during that time in history. It makes sense now why you knew Dutch when you first arrived here. I always assumed you picked it up from the colonies. I knew you came from that era."

"Living in those colonies wasn't easy, but Laini was a strong woman. The country for whites was still brand new and we weren't exactly slaves yet. The blacks living then owned houses and fields, made friends with the whites and they even married each other without real problems. Don't you ever wonder why there's not much taught about America until 1776?"

"Sure, because there was nothing going on! Well, you know what I mean, no major world wars, just massive exploration, failed colonies, Puritans eating a big meal with Indians, and a few frays with the natives and French. Pretty much dull between 1600 and 1700."

"I know. Nothing extremely grand-scale until Salem. Still, there will be _no_ real black history if something isn't done about Laini now! If AnneMarie dies, Laini may be killed too. I will cease to exist and that will even rip into the fabric of time here at Headquarters. Everything will be in chaos!"

Tyrell drew in a short breath, his chest constricted. Bobby leaped around his desk and sat him down. He gave him some cold water.

Tyrell gulped it down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout, man. I haven't told anyone this before."

"You're already feeling it, aren't ya, mate? The time flux is creeping in."

Tyrell pulled at his shirt collar. "Yeah, things must still be up in the air, otherwise I wouldn't be feeling this way. Bobby, I should have told you this sooner."

"No, that's okay, we don't all go spouting out our family origins around here. I just had no idea it revolved around AnneMarie and Bogg. It's pretty amazing."

"I was in shock for a while when this all first started. I think we need to send in a reinforcement, they may need our help."

Bobby nodded tersely. "You're right. Who do you suggest?"

Tyrell rose slowly, feeling a headache coming on. But he was determined. "Me of course."

Bobby smiled dourly. "I can't let ya do that, mate. You're fading on us."

"Because they are in trouble out there whether they know it or not. Bobby, this voyage is obviously very personal to me. You have to send me!"

Bobby groaned and sat back. He steepled his hands under his chin and stared at the ceiling. Finally, he pulled his chair out and jumped up. Tyrell stared hopefully at him.

"Why the heck not? I've already broken who knows how many protocols today, why not one more? Get yourself together man, you're going to help save your mother and the rest…and the present state of Headquarters as we know it."

~O~

Laini stood in front of Heine's home doing chores. She had insisted on trying to earn her keep for her stay. She banged the rugs free of dust, humming softly to herself. After a few minutes she had to stop and rest. When she sat on the step, the baby inside her kicked many times. She clutched her belly. It was painful, but it made her ecstatic, for her little one had been too quiet since the last evening. She closed her eyes and fanned herself as she hummed. She imagined her life before being cruelly taken from home. She missed the simplicity and all her friends and family. Many had been captive with her, and didn't survive the slave ship. After a while, it became moot to even cry for them. The white men in power seemed intent on destroying every last shred of humanity in the black race, treating them as beasts of burden. Laini could only dream of a day when it all ended for good and she wondered about the future brave souls who would risk life and limb to make that dream a reality. She smiled in spite of herself and the baby kicked her harder.

She ignored the pain and rose again to shake out another rug. She heard loud clopping. A black carriage sped past the apartment and the driver, his face concealed, flicked out a dark envelope. The carriage never slowed and she guessed it was heading out to the docks. A bad feeling enveloped Laini. She snatched up the letter and ran inside the house, calling for 'Anni.'

AnneMarie bustled from the kitchen, wiping flour from her face. She and Heine had decided to bake fresh bread and a pie to go with their supper that evening. All the cooking helped take her mind off the strange events. Her nerves were too jostled to sleep. Laini handed it to her and pointed outside, trying to imitate what she saw. AnneMarie read it with shaking hands. It was written on Dida's stationery. She cried out and Heine came running.

"What is it? What's happened?"

AnneMarie shook frightened. "Your brother! He…he has taken Jeffrey hostage and demands that I meet him at the wharf with all the documents! He also threatens to kill Phineas! I can't stand it anymore! I'll give him what he wants, he's mad!"

AnneMarie ran up the stairs to retrieve the documents from the windowsill while Heine clutched the letter. She would have to warn Robbin and Phineas. AnneMarie bounded down the stairs with the papers in a shoulder bag.

"Anne! You cannot face him alone!"

"I cannot face him with anyone else, he will hurt them! I won't risk Jeffrey's life. I don't care about these wretched papers anymore. It's all blood money from my father. If anything, it's the only kind of money Dida deserves. He can have it all."

"Where are you going?"

"To the docks of course!" AnneMarie raced out on foot. "Do not try to stop me!"

"But Anne! Wait for Phineas!" Heine had to let her flee. She looked despairingly at Laini, wishing she could communicate. She put a hand to her chest and then pointed outside.

"I…will…find Phineas." She blurted out. "Find Phineas!" She repeated again and wagged her hand down the road. Then she pointed at Laini and motioned her to sit.

"You stay here."

Laini seemed to understand and lowered herself into the chair. If she had the energy, she would have ran out to find Phineas herself. The impulsive AnneMarie had already gone, and Laini could only pray for everyone's safety.


	11. Revenge

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 11: Revenge  
**

Dida arrived at the docks later than he intended. He looked out to sea and saw that the ship had already been released for scuttling. He would have to get Jeffrey on a rowboat and take him out, but it made his job much easier. He latched onto Jeffrey's arm.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you, boy! If you dare start a ruckus, you know exactly what I'll do."

Jeffrey had kept silent long enough. "You'll what? Kill me? Kill Bogg? That's what you plan on anyway! Maybe I _should_ scream for help!"

Dida gritted his teeth, but said nothing. He was biding his time. Knowing his wife's disposition, she would read his threatening note and come racing to the docks. He pushed Jeffrey into the rowboat.

"Stay there!" He lifted his coat to reveal the weapon. "Or else!" Dida spied AnneMarie running as if her life depended on it. He grinned.

"And here she comes now. Her moods are very predictable and wearisome. I'm tempted to just let that fool Bogg have her and be done with the wench. She was never very good to me. She only wanted him. But, they all ruined my life and I'll have my revenge!"

Jeffrey wanted to give a biting remark and say that he was not good for her, but he settled on scathing glares. He sensed that besides being certifiably insane, Dida was a desperate, cornered man, and things were spiraling out of his control. The docks were crowded, and people milled around very involved in their own work. Unfortunately they also knew that Dida was the Harbor Master now, so they wouldn't dare question his actions if they wanted to keep their jobs. Their unwillingness to help troubled Jeffrey, but he had to assume they were scared.

AnneMarie stopped short at the edge. She doubled over breathless and held out the bag of papers.

"Here you…you fiend! I have what…what you want. I'll sign everything over to you, just let Jeffrey come with me." She demanded.

Dida jumped into the rowboat with the bag and blocked Jeffrey. "Oh no, my darling Anne. He stays my prisoner until I can see Bogg face to face. That scurvy wretch! I thought I was done with him for good all those months ago. He must have a guardian angel!"

"And you must be possessed by the devil himself! You murdered Hilga!"

"That sorry excuse for a maid? It's not my fault she couldn't get out the house. And her foolish loyalties to you! You've treated her like nothing but dung your whole life. Now you want to act as if you care. How touching."

"I did care! Perhaps I didn't show it very often at first, but I have a heart, Dida. I needed someone like Bogg to show me my errors and foolishness; you would have turned me into a monster just like you! Your charms may have won over my father, but they never fooled me in the slightest!"

Dida was apt to shoot her where she stood. AnneMarie always managed to compare him to Phineas Bogg in every instance, knowing it drove him furious. She fed off that anger and relished in it. That was a way to exact _her_ revenge. Dida would not let mere words weaken his resolve to start his life over with the Schaffer fortune. He rowed further from the dock.

AnneMarie snatched the rope and tugged with all her might. "I will not let you leave! Let Jeffrey go!" She gazed around for support, but it seemed as if the entire dock had cleared of people. "_Cowards!"_ She screamed and pulled harder. "Help us!"

"You continue to yell and pull on that rope and I will have to take extreme measures!" He raised his gun at her. "As you see, I have no fear of repercussions and will create quite a spectacle here and now. I will tell the people that you are insane and have escaped the asylum. They'll certainly believe it. You look a fright!"

Let it go and get in!" Dida suddenly decided and rowed closer. He looked at Jeffrey cunningly. "There's been a change of plans, boy. You don't get to be scuttled. You should be so grateful."

AnneMarie dropped the rope. She rubbed her burning palms. "Never! You will not get away with this, Dida."

"I already am. I said get in this boat! If you really care so much about Bogg and this boy, you'll do as I say!"

He grappled for her arm and she nearly fell. AnneMarie climbed into the middle. It would do no use to fight him now. Jeffrey bit his lip, he felt useless, but he tried to scheme a way out of this tight spot. If he dove into the water, Dida would shoot. He could try and jump him from behind with AnneMarie, but Dida was also strong and crazed, one of them would be killed. Every glimmer of possibility had a dark consequence.

~Oo~

Phineas and Robbin rushed out to port when Heine told them the news. Dida was unpredictable and Phineas could only hope that Jeffrey was still alive. He shook with intense anger the whole ride in, not just at Dida, but himself. Robbin did not speak to him. He saw the pained fury in his eyes and sensed the deep-rooted thoughts that Phineas needed to be alone with. Robbin put his hand around the breech loader and wondered if he would be using it.

The last thing Phineas said to Jeffrey was a scathing remark about family, but it was meant to make him realize that _they _were a true family now. None of that would matter if Dida acted on his threats. Phineas tightened his fists on his lap until his nails dug sharply into his palms and drew spots of blood. He grew sickened as he felt his desires to kill Dida intensify. The man had ruined his life the first time around. He schemed to have him beaten senseless and killed, and stole the woman he loved. He nearly murdered her twice. AnneMarie confided in Phineas how Dida strangled her before she broke free ran out to the cliffs.

Now Dida was about to harm the most important person in his life. Phineas had never experienced this unyielding rage that came with his vengeful thoughts and its power scared him.

~Oo~

Dida rowed to the ship's ladder. The old vessel floated stalwart above the waters, as if patiently waiting for its demise. Before Dida could climb aboard, AnneMarie grabbed him.

"Wait! Wait! I want to make a trade! Spare Jeffrey's life and I will give you my signature on every last scrap of ridiculous paper! If you do not, I refuse to sign and you'll just have to kill me and live the life of a pauper. I am not afraid to die, Dida Von Onderdonk. And I know that once I sign, I have sealed my fate."

Dida considered his position. His wife told the truth. Her life had ended when Phineas was dragged battered on the doomed Triton and she had given her wedding vows. It was all extremely poetic, and Dida often imagined how the two scenes played out against each other. A theater could only dream to produce such romantic tragedy. He chuckled loudly.

"Are you listening to me, Dida? Let Jeffrey escape! We are not far out to shore." She turned to Jeffrey and held his shoulders. "Please tell me you know how to swim!"

"Yeah, I can swim, I'm not great at it, but…"

"Good! You can make it if you concentrate and take your time! Clean, even strokes, let the natural buoyancy push you forward." AnneMarie cut him off. "Phineas taught me that."

Dida shook his head. "What is all this? You sign my papers first and I will let him free." He dug into his coat pocket. "Here, I'll make it easier. I drew up a new legal document, stating that you hereby bequeath every last asset to your husband. All I need is _one_ signature."

AnneMarie stubbornly refused. "You are mad! Do you think I will fall for your tricks? Jeffrey, jump while you can!"

Dida sat back and folded his arms. "This whole business boring me. What are you waiting for boy? Perhaps you need some coercion?" He aimed his gun and twirled it around.

Jeffrey stood up fast. The waters seemed tranquil, but the currents might have had other plans. He held his nose and jumped. Rising quickly, he began to swim forward.

"Good, Jeffrey! Don't look back! Just go!" AnneMarie shouted.

Dida placed the document back in his pocket. He nudged AnneMarie in the ribs with his gun to climb the ladder. When they made it over the ship wall Dida aimed his gun in Jeffrey's direction. The boy had not gotten too far. AnneMarie screamed and jumped him. She grappled for Dida's arm and a loud shot flew out into the air.

"Jeffrey! Keep going!" She cried out when she saw him pause, startled.

"Leave him, Dida! What did I tell you? I gave you a trade and you must follow through!"

Dida swung around and whacked her face. "No woman will ever give me orders!"

The smack sent her reeling onto the deck. She held her cheek and crawled to the ship's wheel. She saw the belaying pin jutting out and she had a flashback of her and Phineas exploring his Pirate ship. He had told them a story of how he used the pin to beat off Jock. She yanked it from the holder. She rose and held it in front of her. Dida laughed.

"You never fail to amaze me, just when I thought you had grown stale. That is one thing I will always love about you, AnneMarie Schaffer. Your fire! That burning passion which drives you to act! I could never get enough of it." He licked his lips and came closer.

She backed away. "There is only one man who has ever seen the true extent of my passions! I gave you _nothing!_" She seethed.

Dida gritted his teeth and tossed up his arms. "Why must you _always…"_ His jilted phrase went unfinished and he shot the gun. The bullet struck a post near her head. She screamed and ducked.

"Enough of this! I'm taking you to the Captain's Quarters where you will sign these papers and then I will be through with you forever!"

~Oo~

Jeffrey trembled when he heard the gun fire a second time, but he did not look behind. His arms and legs felt stiff and small waves were overtaking him. He looked at the Port again, the currents had pushed him off course. He saw a carriage near the docks and two men ran to the edge of the pier. It was Phineas and Robbin. Jeffrey's heart pounded. He waved his arms frantic.

"Bogg! Bogg! Help!" He called loudly. Phineas sprinted left to right, trying to determine where he was.

"Bogg! Please! Over here!" Jeffrey threw himself up and down in the water, hoping that Phineas would see the shirt he so often joked was a beacon of red and white. Phineas pointed in his direction and Robbin hurried to get a rowboat.

_'No, Bogg, wait for him!'_ Jeffrey thought, anticipating his partner's actions when he saw him removing his boots. Robbin had to argue with a dockworker and was detained from taking the boat. Phineas ran away from the dock, but then came charging forward as fast as he could, and made a clean dive into the water.

Jeffrey needed to get as close as he could to meet up with Phineas. The water swept over him and he popped up and down.

"Jeffrey! I'm coming! Keep swimming toward me! Fight the current!" Phineas shouted. "I'm almost there!"

An overwhelming knot of pain shot up Jeffrey's right calf and he panicked. He had been stroking his legs too haphazardly and too fast. He gurgled out for Bogg just before going under.

Phineas' heart nearly constricted when he saw Jeffrey disappear. Jeffrey had a dreaded leg cramp. He dove under and swam in deep, fast spurts. Jeffrey was almost too far to reach without coming up for another gulp of air, but to leave him was to lose him forever.

Phineas thrust his arm out, just managing to get a handful of his hair. Jeffrey writhed around, his oxygen was nearly spent and now both his leg and head throbbed. Phineas latched onto his shoulders and then under his arms and they finally broke the surface. Jeffrey choked and gasped. Phineas shook him to remain still.

"Stop! Stop, you're okay. If you do that you'll drag us down again." He warned. Phineas turned Jeffrey onto his back.

"Where's it hurt?"

Jeffrey choked and slapped at his right leg. Phineas grabbed his calf and rubbed quick and hard, keeping him afloat with his other arm. "I should have come sooner. Feel better? That muscle was tight."

"Better! Bogg, I'm glad you came at all." Jeffrey felt immediate relief. Under Phineas' direction he flexed and pointed his foot until all that was left was a dull heaviness in the muscle, but no pain. "Bogg, I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault that lunatic kidnapped you."

"No! About the argument! I didn't get it, Bogg. How could I go back to 1984? You're the only person that really loves me and I just threw it in your face."

"Jeffrey…stop. It wasn't like that. You were hurt and angry. I don't blame you."

"But I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Bogg, I want to go to Headquarters and learn all about their methods…and… I can never stop being a Voyager. It's who I am _now._"

Phineas struggled with his tears, but it was a losing battle. He wrapped both arms around him and they tread water briefly. Phineas hugged him as tight as he could.

"I love you…and I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You want answers and I'll make sure you get them. You have a right to know."

"_Phineas_…I love you too." Jeffrey cried against his shoulder. He finally opened his eyes and looked at the scuttled ship. He gasped and Phineas pulled back.

"What is it? Shark?"

"No! AnneMarie! Bogg, she made a trade for me. She's giving Dida her signature and she made me jump ship! She even stopped him from shooting at me in the water." Jeffrey coughed and rubbed his dribbling nose. "I heard another gunshot and a scream. She could be dead, Bogg!"

Phineas froze. Every memory he had with AnneMarie fastened through his mind in a whirlwind. His past came back to him as clear as day. It couldn't be possible. He wasn't going to let her die.

Robbin rowed briskly toward them and Phineas helped Jeffrey climb aboard. Phineas handed him the omni.

"You know what you have to do, Jeffrey."

Jeffrey adamantly shook his head and was ready to dive in again. Phineas shoved him back in the boat.

"No you don't! You go back to the piers with Robbin. I'm going after her. Headquarters is observing this mission very carefully. They'll be able to trace the omni and find you and then you can figure out how to save Laini and her baby. I know she's the red light now. I'm sure somehow she or her descendants will be illustrious. That's always the way. But AnneMarie…" Phineas swallowed his anguish. "AnneMarie is just another speck in history whether she lives or dies. I want her to live!"

Jeffrey gaped at him. He was carelessly revealing Voyager secrets. "Bogg, are you nuts? You want her to live? Then take it! You might need to escape with her."

"Jeffrey, don't argue with me. I need you to keep it secure. It will only make things worse if they trace it to the bottom of the sea. There's important data recorded on there!"

"But I'll be safe now with your friends!"

Robbin couldn't keep silent any more. "What is going on here? Headquarters? Red lights? History? What is that device? Where are you going, Phineas?"

"Jeffrey will explain it all to you. He'll tell how I really survived the white squall, why I look aged…and even if you don't believe him, just try. Please, Robbin. This is _no_ jest. Dida has AnneMarie on that ship…I'm going to end this once and for all."

Phineas' eyes glazed over like a man possessed. He dove backwards into the water and didn't come again until he was many feet away. Jeffrey stood up.

"Bogg, no! You gotta come back!"

"I love you, Jeff. Remember that!"

Robbin pulled him down. "Leave him to do what he must, Jeffrey. The depth of love Phineas had for AnneMarie couldn't be measured. Whatever strange thing happened in his life to make him forget…well, now I think it's the same thing that's driving him to save her."

Jeffrey huddled in the rowboat and drew his knees to his chest. He sobbed. Phineas sacrificed himself all the time because he loved him, and now AnneMarie needed that love too. Phineas' heart was too big to let her go.

~Oo~

Phineas finally made it to the ladder. Revenge had spurred him on faster. It had settled in his heart and he couldn't fight it anymore. But there was another reason warring within. He was not just saving a woman, he was saving his future. He thought of Mabel Hubbard and Jackie Knox and all the other women who flitted in and out of his life while voyaging–so close, but just out of reach when he opened that omni and vanished from their existence. They all became random memories of time's past.

AnneMarie had been tangible, she was a huge part of his past when he was unencumbered by the responsibilities and sacrifices of being a Voyager. The Voyagers had plucked him just when he made the decision on the Triton to go back for her. They had saved his life, but he had lost his chance to prove himself, even if he had to die for their love. AnneMarie was the only one who held out the promise of a real life for him fixed in his own time. Now he was given another chance to claim her and no one was going to take true love away from him again.


	12. Submerged

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 12: Submerged**

**Voyagers Headquarters**

Tina stared at the Omnibus and forced herself to stop her nail nibbling. Bobby had been in a meeting with Tyrell for a long time discussing their next plan of action. And he helped him get medically prepped for the voyage. Tyrell needed stimulants because his body was caught in a time flux state, only the 'safe haven' of being in the outer dimension of Planet Voyager saved him from vanishing out of existence.

Tina's gaze wandered toward Bogg's history line. She looked closely at the graphs in shock. Both AnneMarie and Bogg's lifeline were gone blank after 1700. Jeffrey's line continued from 1700 to 1780 and read that he lived out his days in Rotterdam with the Berntsz family and became a teacher of history and the English language. He married in his later years, but never had children. Laini stayed on as a servant to the Berntsz family and that completely canceled out her ever coming to America and starting the Tubman/Ross family line.

Tina made a print out of the information. She raced to Bobby's office to tell him the dreadful news.

**Rotterdam 1700**

AnneMarie punched, kicked and spit as Dida shoved her into the decrepit hull of a ship. She was slapped hard against for her troubles and she crouched down and rocked herself. She glared at him vehemently.

"You may have all my signatures, but the moment you get back on land they will find you! Robbin, Phineas…they'll avenge me and all the other lives you have stolen! You will never get away with this! You will pay for your evil deeds!"

Dida yanked the shackles and knelt down. "Shut up! I'm tired of your cheap threats."

"You are so eager for me to die, Dida, then why don't you just shoot me and be done with it?" She challenged.

Dida clamped the shackles over her ankles. He laughed disturbed. "It is more gratifying to me knowing that you went down nice and slow and that the fish had a bounty."

"You are deranged! You always were." Tears streamed down her face and loud sobs welled inside her.

Dida backed away once he was satisfied she couldn't escape. "Stop sniveling. There will be plenty of time for that as the waters overcome you! It won't be too long now!"

Cold ocean water seeped through the cracks in the floorboards. Dida had already opened all the necessary valves and hatches to sink the ship as quickly as possible. He ran up the stairwell. He glanced back at her for the last time.

"Despite all this, I did love you, AnneMarie. Together we could have conquered Holland and the entire trade industry. But you let it go to waste for an irrational love affair with a dirty pirate! A wretch who gave you nothing. I'll never understand the notions women like you have."

"You'll never understand what true love means." AnneMarie cried. "Get out! Let me die in peace!"

Dida blew her a kiss and went on deck. His joy was short-lived when he saw Phineas climb over the ship wall. Dida pulled out his gun.

"What does it take to be rid of you, Bogg?"

"As long as you have a hold on AnneMarie, I will always be there." Phineas warned him.

"That's what you think!"

Phineas dove behind the mainmast as the bullet whizzed past and logged itself into a post. The boat rocked unsteadily and Dida lost his footing. Phineas looked up at the ropes and grabbed for them. He unraveled as many knots as he could and ripped at the frayed ones. One by one giant sail canvases plummeted onto the deck and whacked against Dida, knocking him painfully to the ground before he could get away. The gun landed near Phineas. He picked it up and aimed it at Dida. His hand shook and his forefinger brushed against the trigger. All it would take was one shot to be rid of this evil man forever.

"What are you waiting for you coward? _Shoot me!_ Blaggard! You have me right where you want me!" Dida challenged him. "What kind of pirate are you? AnneMarie constantly touted you as a real man, but you are spineless and weak! Not worthy of her! Never!"

"I'm a stronger man than you'll ever be. You are not worth the effort it takes for me to pull this trigger." Phineas said harshly.

Dida rose up and winced. He refused to cry out and Phineas saw that his left arm hung limp. Dida laughed. He dug into his pocket and waggled a set of iron keys.

"_Aww,_ you certainly could have used these. Too late!" He flung them overboard.

"Dida! No!…You…" Phineas was horror stricken. AnneMarie still lived. He failed her.

He balled his hands and clenched his teeth and ran for him. Dida's wits fled and his rage blinded him to his pain. He charged toward Phineas at the same time. They tumbled onto the keel and the gun flew out of Phineas' hand. They scuffled and Phineas was struck by Dida's haphazard punches. Phineas wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. He grabbed Dida's broken arm and twisted hard. Dida's body contorted in extreme pain, but with his free arm he managed to slide the gun close and raise it.

"Die, Bogg! _Die for good!_" He screamed.

The ship all of a sudden lurched backwards and Phineas staggered off him just in time. Dida misfired. It was finally over.

Phineas crawled to his knees and stared dazed through the gun-smoke. He quickly removed his bloodied and gore splattered shirt and tossed it aside. His face betrayed little emotion.

"Good riddance, monster." He kicked the bag of documents and they blew into the sea.

Phineas raced down to the hull and sloshed through the water. It flooded up to his thighs. AnneMarie was trapped in the corner. She kept flat against the wall on her toes and the water splashed against her waist.

"Phineas! Phineas! What happened? Oh! He's hurt you!"

"It's nothing." Phineas choked out. His lapse in judgment agonized him far more than anything. "Forgive me!"

"Why, love? Where's Dida?"

"That nightmare is finished. He's dead, AnneMarie."

She smiled briefly and then her fears rose again. "I cannot get out! He has tethered my ankles!"

Phineas took a deep breath and went under beside her legs. He felt along the chains and tugged on them in various places, but they wouldn't budge. The clamps would not allow for her to wriggle her ankle out. There was nothing he could use to jimmy the locks properly. He popped back up.

"They're too heavy to break loose. I have another idea!"

"Wait! Leave them!"

Phineas swam down to the floor and tried to yank the base of the shackles out of the wood, hoping that the dry rot and water had weakened the boards. He came up and down numerous times, but was unsuccessful. He was tiring out and his hands were scraped raw and splintered for his efforts.

"I will get you out of here!" He insisted.

"No, Phineas! Stop it! _Stop it!"_

Before he could submerge again, AnneMarie pounded on his back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Go. Take the dinghy save yourself now." She ordered. "You tried all you could, my love. It will not work!"

"This is all my fault." He sobbed against her.

"No! It is his! All his! Never blame yourself. You are my guardian, Phineas. _My hero._"

Phineas stared into her dark crimson eyes and fell intensely in love all over again. He raised her up in a loving embrace and kissed her. She tossed her arms over his neck and clasped the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair as she responded passionately to each kiss. He clutched her face and stroked her cold skin. He ran his fingers over her and kissed every feature, committing her to his memory again and for all time.

"AnneMarie…my beauty…_my beauty_…" He murmured. "I'll never forget you."

"Yes, I am your beauty. I'm yours. Always."

She was unwilling to let him draw away from her. And he didn't want to. He kissed her neck and collarbone and rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. The water rose higher just above her breast and she whimpered. Her tears stung his chest.

"I will not leave you here to die. There is so much I want to tell you. I can't now. But I want you to know that…that my memories no longer betray me. You are my one, AnneMarie, and I promised you forever. I love you."

"Oh Phineas! And I vowed forever to you. Please…_go. Live!_ I love you and I want you to carry on!"

Phineas remained still. He kept her body as high up as he could. _"I am not leaving!"_

The waters poured in faster and lapped against his neck. AnneMarie fought to keep her head above water even with Phineas supporting her. She gazed into his eyes for a last time and was submerged.

"No!" He cried. _"NO!"_

There were still a few inches of space between his face and the hull ceiling. But he would not be selfish and try to gulp the last bits of air while she struggled beneath him. He took a final deep breath and went under. Phineas pressed his mouth over hers and forced air into her. The attempt was futile but it kept her alert for a few seconds. She kissed him softly. He wrapped himself around her and they clung to one another as the air dwindled and their last thoughts faded to blackness…

~Oo~

Many minutes passed before he opened his eyes and found himself on the beach. AnneMarie lay over him. Her body was warm and her face flushed.

He placed her on her back and shook her. "Anne? Anne!" He put an ear to her mouth and his eyes widened. She was breathing.

AnneMarie twitched and coughed. She gazed at him and rubbed his cheek. She had never felt so thankful for the marvelous ability to breathe.

"Phineas…my love, we are alive! You…you never left me."

"I told you I wouldn't. _If you go down. I go down_." Phineas smiled, remembering what Jeffrey told him so long ago before the Dog fight with Red Baron.

"Phineas, I love you so much. Please don't ever leave me again!" She wailed.

Phineas closed his eyes despaired. That was one thing he couldn't promise. He shushed her gently and sat her upon his lap, allowing her to cry on his chest. He let out a deep, relieved gasp, feeling as if he had been dead and resurrected. He looked ahead and squinted in the sunlight at a black man in modern clothing sitting cross-legged and patiently watching them.

"_Jock?_ It can't be you. You died in my arms! Are we dead too?"

"No way. You're very much alive on a Rotterdam beach, Bogg. I came just in time."

Phineas shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No. You're not him. Sorry, I thought you were someone else…" With his vision clear he saw a familiar face from Voyagers Headquarters.

"Tyrell Ross! OCC! We were saved by a pencil pusher? How did you get here?"

Tyrell grinned. "Phineas Bogg. So you_ do _remember me. I came the same way everyone else does. The omni. I volunteered. I can't tell you how much this voyager mission means to me."

"Really? How?"

"I guess I do look like my father Jock. Laini always said so, especially when I was angry. I never told anyone this but my given name was '*Tuponile Bluu.' It means, _'We are saved'_ The middle name means the color _'blue.' _Laini gave me that name in honor of you, Phineas. You saved her and she _loved _your eyes. She often said yours were the most radiant and beautiful of any blue-eyed man. I want to thank you both, and Jeffrey, wherever he is, because you helped save my _entire _family line. And possibly Voyagers Headquarters."

Phineas was still disorientated. "What? How is that possible?"

"Laini and the baby inside her. It's _me_, Phineas."

Phineas gaped at him. "You're not kidding, are you?"

"You know I'm not much of a joker. The red lights that started across the span of time just before you and Jeffrey came here were no joke either. It was all Bobby's idea to send you. He's a romantic fool sometimes."

"Figures! He's always playing matchmaker." Phineas chuckled. "Explain your involvement in this, Tyrell. I'm lost."

"Five years from now, my mother will remarry in The New World. The future America. Her daughter, my half-sister, Abeni, will marry a slave and _they_ will take on the white name 'Ross'. Their grandson Benjamin will marry a slave woman named Rit Green. And you and your expert game of schnibbits will eventually free Ben and Rit's daughter, _Harriet Ross Tubman_ from captivity in Missouri."

Phineas wished Jeffrey was here to share this punch in the gut news. All he could do was shake his head. He would never fully understand all the complexities and unusual circumstances surrounding time travel. He could only hope that everything he accomplished as a Voyager was for the greater good no matter the historical outcome.

Tyrell stood up and dusted off his jeans. The effects of the time flux dissipated and he felt renewed strength. He checked his omni and smiled at Phineas. "Green lights all the way. We're back in the game. They're probably celebrating at Headquarters." Tyrell kicked off his sneakers. "I'll leave you two alone to catch your bearings. Right now I need to take a walk and ponder about all this. I'll be back, Bogg."

Phineas waved him off dumbfounded and then stared at AnneMarie. She gawked at him.

"Phineas, what is going on? Who is that? Laini's _baby? _It's not possible! And what in the world is a _schnibbit?"_

Phineas shrugged and then laughed deep and loud. He grabbed her and they rolled around in the sand. They hugged tight and kissed.

"One day soon, my beauty, you'll know everything."

**Tuponile is a Kenyan name and is pronounced: _toc-poh-NEE-leh**_


	13. Greens

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Chapter 13: Greens**

**Voyagers Headquarters**

Tina ran with Bobby at her heels to the Control Center. Once again the place was a flurry of activity. A stocky, dark-haired file clerk ran over and he placed a stack of printouts in her arms. Bobby sprinted to the Omnibus mainframe.

"Am I seeing things? Are those greens? _They are_ _greens!_"

"Then Tyrell must have made it safely, Bobby…hey, Miller, these printouts weigh a ton!" Tina complained and dropped the load on a swivel chair.

"Look, I saved them all in case of any discrepancies. You only grabbed the first reading, Bradley! Did you forget that the Omnibus has a brain of its own? It attempts to calculate and predict _ten million and one _possible futures once it gets a time line malfunction reading." Miller exaggerated.

Tina slapped her forehead. "_That's right!_ You have to forgive me, but I'm not really keen on how all the stuff in the technical department works."

"But your boyfriend is! I'm sure you get insider information, know what I mean?"

Tina blushed. "Miller, please! I'm too busy to worry about his job. I have my own to think of. I'm just his assistant out of necessity. He really didn't want one."

"And he thought you were _cute, _running behind him all day with pencils in your hair and a clipboard in your arms."

Tina glared at him. "Is that all you think I do? You try running back and forth for the _Tribunal_ and scheduling all sorts of meetings and conferences with the Council and typing urgent memos and…_never mind!_ I guess a secretary is expected to remember every last detail of everyone's job, right?"

Miller held up his hands. "Alright, alright! Testy tonight, huh?"

"Can you blame me? This event turned VHQ on its ear and I've been tackling errands and answering calls all day. I remember now. The moment the OCC would have picked up that Bogg's line went dead, they would have tracked the omni and found Jeffrey. He wouldn't have to be stuck in Rotterdam, unless of course he wanted to stay. He's still an orphan without Bogg."

"Yeah, true._ Heh,_ he's still an orphan _with_ Bogg. The man's not an official guardian, you know?"

"All that could change." Tina mused. "Bogg doesn't deal well with paperwork and legalities. He does things by gut instinct. And his gut says that Jeffrey is his kid. End of story." She smiled.

"Swell. So anyway, it turns out that Jones' ancestors are in Rotterdam too. We almost got a red on them, but it went green pretty fast. Who knows what happened there? The future is also a matter of personal choice. But Mr. Omnibus doesn't know when we're going to act and it immediately starts compiling data and predicting alternate time branches for the Voyagers involved until the real history sets in. Did you forget the parallel dimensional planes? It reads the outcomes from them too!" Miller took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "I got a migraine. A big one. Where's Tyrell? Don't tell me the time flux…"

"_WAHOO!"_ Bobby's joyous shout stopped everyone in their tracks. He turned to his crew with his arms raised and a huge smile.

"Bogg and AnneMarie were saved by Tyrell! They got a green and the Time line is restoring itself! Tyrell is whole again! Harriet Tubman is back in action! We can all rest a little easier, mates!"

Tina rushed to Bobby's side and he twirled her around and gave her a full kiss in front of all the onlookers. Everyone cheered them on. Tina held her mouth embarrassed and Bobby laughed.

"Alright, back to work, swabs! We have to start recalling the last of the Voyagers we sent out to the red zones and reinstate them to their original assignments." Bobby took Tina's hand and dragged her to a secluded corner.

"Dang, I need a bloody strong drink!" His expression hardened. "When you showed me that first print out I near had a coronary. I would have had to commit Voyagers Harikiri on myself if the Tribunal caught a mistake that colossal."

Tina swatted him. She wasn't amused. "Bobby, stop talking like that. I know you love the work you do here, but I think you have a big problem."

"What do you mean? Come with me to my office. I got my own private stash of spirits for occasions like this."

Tina jogged to keep up with Bobby's six foot four strides. "You _know_ what I mean. You constantly question the Tribunal and their methods and decisions. And you never give them enough credit. Always out to make villains of them. Mistakes are made from time to time, we're only humans running the show, but I think Headquarters has done a darn good job keeping things in order. You seem to forget that I work for them directly since before I even met you. I happen to deeply respect the way the Tribunal oversees the time stream, _okay_?"

Bobby was surprised and admired this sudden courage in her. "Okay, but Tina, I…"

"_I'm not finished._ I love you, Bobby Peters, but if there's one thing I can't stand its cocky, arrogant men! All those 'Mad Men' at the agency back in my swinging sixties were exactly that and I hated it! And you are starting to push your luck with me. You make demands on the Tribunal, then you take matters into your own hands by sending Bogg and Jeff out to Rotterdam…and you have me constantly spying for you and covering your buns with the Council! Not to mention you just humiliated me out there with that kiss! If anybody didn't know we were an item, well now they do! You know how testy things get with Voyager romances and…are you even listening, Bobby?"

"You are gorgeous when you're angry. I love you too, baby. _You're the greatest!"_ Bobby drew her close and silenced her with another kiss. She at first resisted, but then smiled.

"I don't know what to do with you." She sighed.

"How's that for a pash, Tina?"

"Pash…pash…_long passionate kiss_! More Aussie slang. Bobby, you haven't heard a word I said."

"Maybe not, I'm celebrating right now." He uncorked a red-wine bottle and poured two small glasses.

"Bobby! Didn't you…?"

Bobby laughed and sat her down. He sat across from her and kicked his feet up on the desk. "I heard everything, and I understand your position, love. You're right. I can try to turn it down a notch."

"Hum. Just _one_?" She chided him.

"Oh alright, maybe 2…3…and that's it! Love, I'm a born speculator with big ideas and I make it my goal to see them carried out as far as they could go. Sometimes I don't realize whom I'm stepping on along the way. I'm sorry."

Tina observed his expression for any trace of his slick grin. He was actually serious. "Okay, I accept. But what about the Tribunal? You put on quite a show this morning. Now they don't seem to trust me as much. I mean, I get the feeling they'll be watching me and my_ extracurricular_ activities in the OCC very closely."

Bobby drew a sharp breath and rubbed his hair. "Aw, no. I'm sorry, babe. They aren't going to forget that easily. I'll smooth it over with them soon. And I'll make sure they don't take it out on you. My Tina is pure gold! Right now we just need to focus on making sure this crisis is fully averted."

Tina sat back contented and sipped her wine. "There's one more thing, Bobby."

"What's that?"

"AnneMarie. Did you figure out what to do with her? I know you want her back here, Bobby."

"I haven't given it much thought since this morning." He admitted.

Tina grinned at him. "This is why you need me. I did, and I think I have the perfect idea."

~Oo~

Phineas, AnneMarie, and Tyrell came to the outskirts of the city and Tyrell stopped walking.

"Well you two, this is where I leave you. You can make it back on your own."

"Tyrell, I thought you were coming with us. Don't you want to see _her_?" Phineas asked.

Tyrell shook his head. "There's too much at stake. I'm not dressed for the occasion."

Phineas bade AnneMarie to wait and took Tyrell aside. "And Jeffrey's wearing those Nike sneakers and jeans from the twentieth century. That's not a real reason, Ty."

"It's good enough, Bogg. Laini _can't_ see me. There'd be too many questions. I look too much like Jock, and…doing this will hurt me more than it hurts her. I love my mother so much. But I left home at eighteen years old to make it out there in the wilderness. The Natives and their way of life entranced me."

Phineas folded his arms surprised. "I didn't know you were involved with the Native Americans."

"There's a lot nobody knows. I think I'm the most secretive person at Headquarters. They were more accepting of black folk. At least the tribe I was with was. Everything was going well for a while until a new host of European settlers were dumped in the colonies, all convicted felons."

"I knew that. America was sorta built on a hotbed of thieves and criminals." Phineas said.

"Right! They eventually started making trouble for the natives and the blacks." Tyrell paced around, shuffling the omni from hand to hand. "Long story short, there was a skirmish that got violently ugly and I was caught in the middle. That's when the Voyagers plucked me. I admit, I broke a few precious Voyager codes and sent my mother letters and even snuck a visit or two back when I was still a young field worker. Only Bobby knew."

Phineas smiled sympathetically. "I think we've all broken the codes sometime. And Bobby's on to every one of us. He's never breathes a word and somehow manages to cover up. I understand, Ty. There were times I wanted to go back and save my father…even just to talk to him before the tragedy. There was so much I could have warned him about. My mother and sister dying from sickness, Balthazar Schaffer and his slave ship…" Phineas became teary-eyed. "But I knew that it would change everything. And then I remembered Jeffrey and his parents' accident. It just wouldn't be fair. We all have some skeletons and ugly history in our past, but that's just the way it is."

"You've said it yourself, history is full of wars, disasters and injustices…"

Phineas wiped his eyes. "But now I wonder, are they all really _supposed_ to happen?"

The men fell silent and AnneMarie approached. Her doubts about Phineas grew even stronger. Something wondrous yet drastic had happened to him when they were separated. Phineas promised she would know all, but she burned with questions. Neither of them had answered her when she asked how Tyrell managed to save them from the hull or how he even knew they were inside. She was tired of clandestine affairs. She put up with her father's and Dida's secrets and lies for years, and she wasn't about to do it all over again with the man she loved and wanted to trust.

"Phineas Bogg, you are hiding something very important from me and I must know what it is. I cannot live with a man of mystery, no matter how enticing it seems."

Phineas shrugged wearily. He had asked Jeffrey to tell Robbin the truth, and AnneMarie was meant to be a Voyager. It was time she knew. The first way to tell her was to show her.

"Anne, Tyrell is going to leave us now. He cannot stay because it may make changes in history. You wanted to know my secrets, well I want you to watch him closely and observe. I will explain everything afterward."

"Fine, Phineas. And I promise I will listen without judgment."

Phineas shook Tyrell's hand. "We'll talk more, I didn't know a pencil pusher could have such an exciting history." He winked.

Tyrell laughed. "You field workers think you're the only ones who've _lived._ We're all Voyagers, Bogg. And I was only working the OCC for the last six years. I have many history saving moments of glory under my belt too."

"Great! Then we'll all have a lot to yak about over a game of Schnibbits soon."

"Will do! And only if you make that wicked beer stew recipe." Tyrell grinned and then adjusted his omni to Headquarters, turning the dials slowly until the red markings formed a 'V' under the magnifier. He gazed at them.

"I'll be giving Bobby a full report." He smiled warmly at AnneMarie. "Hang in there, girl. You're going to need the help of your friends and Laini is going to need all of you too."

"Yes, I will. I cannot thank you enough for saving our lives." AnneMarie said.

"You certainly did earlier. It's all part of the vital life-saving work that we do. AnneMarie Schaffer, you have a new chance to start life over without that monster, take it to heart and live to the full." Tyrell pressed the activator and he vanished.

AnneMarie staggered against a tree. Phineas wished he had a camera to capture the expression of pure shock on her face. She covered her mouth and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. Tyrell did not reappear. She glanced at Phineas and he had that cunning, bemused look she remembered so well. She swallowed down panic.

"AnneMarie? Are you okay?" Phineas' smile faded. He gave her a warm hug. She trembled all over. The the stresses of the last few days had finally reared themselves to the full.

"Phin…Phineas…what just happened? Where did he go? What is going on!" She cried. "_This is all insanity_!"

He kissed her hair and rocked her. "_Shh…shh…_it's going to be fine, Anne. I promise you. Come on, we aren't far from Robbin's home. I really need to see Jeffrey. He must think the worst."

AnneMarie nodded and let him lead her the rest of the way. They arrived within ten minutes and Robbin opened the door frightened, because they yet again looked as though they crawled from the grave. Jeffrey had been up in the guestroom and when he heard Phineas' voice he flew downstairs and straight into his arms.

"Bogg! You're alive! We saw it! We saw it all! You went below deck and never came back up! Robbin rowed out, but it was too dangerous to get close. And…I heard a gunshot…two of them! And…and the light went green at the _same time_!"

Phineas collapsed onto a couch and held him tight. He could no longer control his tears.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. I had…I had to save her. I couldn't leave her to die." Phineas' heart was torn in three places–his paternal love for Jeffrey, romantic love for AnneMarie, and the dedicated responsibility he felt to the Voyager cause.

"I…I didn't mean to leave you alone either."

Jeffrey pulled back and stared closely at him. "You did the right thing for her. But not just because of the code, because you loved her. And like I said, you're a hero…" His lip quivered and he hugged him again. "But I love _you,_ Bogg! Don't ever leave me stranded like that again! When it turned green I thought it meant you had to die!"

Jeffrey's voice cracked through his sobs as Phineas consoled him. He would not let him go until his crying subsided and he found his voice again.

"Robbin and Heine said they would take care of me, that I could live with them."

Jeffrey slid off his lap. Phineas' grip around his shoulders tightened. Although he was drowning with AnneMarie, his final thought was of Jeffrey's welfare and how much he loved _his kid._

"They're very good people. What did you say to that, Jeff?"

"I know I have the omni, but…but I said _yes._ They're the closest people to you that I know. I understand now, Bogg. This is your _real _life. If you weren't a Voyager, you and AnneMarie and the others would have all been together. Heine told me your plans before everything went nuts and fell apart."

"Yeah. We were eloping back to England. What a stupid young fool I was to think I would ever get away with Schaffer's daughter."

"Bogg, you're not a fool! You had a right to be in love."

Phineas cracked a smile and mussed his curls. "One day you'll learn this, Jeff, but all lovers are fools. The biggest."

Jeffrey wiped his eyes and grinned. "Maybe. So, how did you and AnneMarie escape the ship?"

"We were saved by a very special person from Voyagers Headquarters. As soon as things calm down around here, I'll tell the story."

Jeffrey stood up. He didn't want to smother his partner. "I'm going to help Heine in the kitchen. We better be good guests and eat everything she cooked."

"I could eat it all myself and more." Phineas said, but then yawned. "After I take a long nap. Go ahead, she needs support too."

Phineas thought it would be too much of a strain on Jeffrey to relate all the harrowing details right now. Nobody was prepared to deal with them. AnneMarie had run off to her room to be alone. Robbin had a gaze of suspended disbelief and paced the length of the foyer, rubbing the back of his neck. Every so often he'd mutter to himself and stare at Phineas and the omni laying on the dining table. Delicious aromas wafted from the kitchen, Heine had been cooking up a storm in her distress and crying bitterly for her brother and friends. Laini sat in the corner nearest Phineas, gently stroking her belly with her eyes closed; she was quietly singing a lullaby. Phineas stared at her kindly. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Phineas…" She whispered.

"Yes, Laini?"

"I have decided on a name for my child. It is a boy. I just know it is."

Phineas' heart skipped. "What name is that?"

"Tuponile…_Tuponile Bluu_. It is to thank you and your friends. But you are truly a savior."

Phineas lowered his head, awed. "I just happened to be in the right place at the right time. He is going to grow up to do some pretty remarkable things, Laini. I'm sure of it."

"So am I."

While everyone's nerves were on the edge of despair, Laini remained as she had always been–calm, peaceful and full of faith.


	14. Renaissance

**Voyagers!: Memories of Time's Past**

**Voyagers Headquarters: 6 Months later**

"Bogg, I had to bring us here, the omni almost conked out again. It needs to be field stripped. But if you ask me, it has to be totally replaced." Jeffrey told his partner as they walked the Academy grounds.

"That's for the V-Techs to decide. Ya know you could have warned me." Phineas muttered.

"Are you kidding? They were gonna behead us for treason! Should I have warned you first when you were up against the Southern firing squad too?"

Jeffrey was right, but the situation was different. "I was trying to save Anne Boleyn! We rescue her in 1531 from a public mob, only so she could beheaded by that _pig _King a few years later? Sometimes…" Phineas kicked bitterly at the grass. "Sometimes I don't know why we even bother!"

Jeffrey squared his shoulders and shook his head. Ever since the Titanic he had gotten very used to the fact that history had to go along the course it naturally followed. "No, Bogg. We couldn't do it. Anne had to marry Henry; she was very influential in the courts. You know it too. We already had the green light before we were captured."

Phineas turned aside upset, but Jeffrey tugged on his arm. "And we _bother_ because we _care_ that life goes on and that history is accomplished as the world knows it."

Jeffrey's maturity never ceased to amaze him. "_Never mind._ You're right. I'm actually glad we're here. I'm restless and we need a breather. We've been voyaging non-stop since…since _Rotterdam_." Phineas gulped.

Jeffrey patted his back. "It's still eating at you, huh? At least we got to rest a few days there. I know how hard it was for you to leave, Bogg. But we had to. How did AnneMarie take it?"

Phineas smiled from his memories. "She was remarkably calm about it. She told me she needed to get her life in order, and that she had a lot of growing up and soul searching to do. I agreed…even though I wanted to stay with her."

Jeffrey sighed. "You know you could have, Bogg. Bobby would have arranged it somehow."

"No. Everything was too complicated, she was too…_young_…I don't know…that wasn't overly important, but…I'm not the same Phineas Bogg she fell in love with and too much time had passed. It was strange for her. We both understood that. And besides, we're Voyagers, Jeffrey. _Partners._ I'm not ready to break us up yet."

"If you go down, I go down…wherever you lay your hat, is where I lay mine too. Remember that, Bogg." Jeffrey said solemnly.

Phineas hugged him. "Thank you, Jeff. I couldn't ask for a better kid in my life. And forget my ranting, I _love_ this work!"

They laughed and rushed to the OCC building. Bobby and Tina were waiting for them in the grand lobby.

"Thought you could sneak a visit to VHQ without us knowing, aye, Bogg?" Bobby joked. "I knew that omni of yours was ready to bust at the screws. I'm glad you came."

Tina hugged Phineas and Jeffrey excited. "I'm happy too! We have a _big _surpr…"

Bobby nudged her and she lowered her head. "Um, we're just glad you're here, guys. We have a _big dinner_ planned, with Tyrell and a bunch of others." She looked carefully at Bobby, then grinned. "Hey, why don't I show Jeffrey to their living quarters and send the omni up to the V-Tech sector?"

"Good idea, love. You're full of those." He winked. "Phin, you're wound tighter than a spring. I was going to the fitness center to get in a workout. My mid-section is looking rather like the _Michelin Man_ these days." He rubbed his stomach and they all laughed.

"I could really use that, Bobby. I loved the gym here. Jeff, you'll be okay? Wanna come with us?"

Jeffrey sensed that Bobby wanted to be with Phineas alone. Tina nearly let a cat out of the bag when she almost mentioned a 'surprise.' "Nahh, I'll be fine. I'd like to get a shower and wash that Tower of London stench off and take a nap. I can't wait for dinner though."

"That's my growing boy, always starving." Phineas said.

"They had us in that tower for three days with bug porridge and moldy bread crusts. You bet I am!"

"Don't exaggerate, we ate a decent meal just before we came here. I made sure of it." Phineas swiped his hair. "See you later, kid."

"Okay, have fun!"

They parted ways and Phineas and Bobby chatted about recent voyages and Academy events as they entered the gymnasium. They quickly changed into the sports clothes that Headquarters provided. Phineas wore just a pair of black shorts with a small golden 'V' on the right thigh. Bobby decided on a full sweat suit.

"When I sweat, I feel like I actually did some exercising. Not bad there, Bogg! At least you still have a six pack." Bobby squinted. "Or is that twelve there?"

Phineas flexed. "Maybe eight. Field work keeps you in shape, that's for sure. But I miss having a full workout session. I'm ready to hit those amazing machines!" He laced up his sneakers and they headed out.

After nearly two hours of intense workouts and weightlifting, and Phineas running the indoor track for two miles, Bobby was ready to throw in the towel and wheezed all the way back to the locker rooms.

"I think I had my exercise for the _month_!" He groaned. "I'll be amazed if I can even move tomorrow. Where's Tina? I need ice…I need a massage!"

"What? Are you kidding? I just warmed up." Phineas joked and slapped his back. Every muscle in his body was loose and revitalized. "I can keep going all day!"

"_Oww, oooff…_watch the sensitive spots there, mate. You forget I'm not a strapping young buck in my twenties any more."

They washed up in the showers. "But you're also not a feeble old cod in his eighties either. You're not even forty yet. You'll get used to it. I did push it a little hard, but now I feel fantastic! I think I'll go and get Jeffrey and we'll take a swim in the pool, he'll love it. I promised to teach him how to dive. Now's a good time."

They passed through the gymnasium. A small crowd had gathered in the bleachers to watch a student fencing match. Phineas grinned.

"I'd love to do that! I haven't had a real sword fight since I brought those pirates to their knees…with a _little_ help from Jean Lafitte and the tough pub chicks."

"I heard about that debacle. Think your skills are up to par? We have a new instructor who doesn't mess around. But they get results from the students."

"Hmm, well, they haven't fought with the likes of Phineas Bogg."

Bobby laughed and crossed his arms. "Really now? Fencing is an artistic form of fighting, you're just a pirate that waggles a cutlass around."

Phineas feigned anger. "_Oh yeah?_ We'll see about that. I know a thing or two about fencing. I picked it up in my voyages. And as a buccaneer I handled a sword very well. I was one of the best on my crew. I'm gonna put on a fencing outfit. Tell the instructor I'll be back."

"As you wish, Bogg." Bobby chuckled.

The match ended with the student on the mat and the sword pointed directly at his face. He pulled off his mask glumly and shook out his sweaty blonde hair.

"I'll never get this! It's too complicated!"

"Yes you _will,_ Steven. You just need more discipline. You must learn to focus. Get up now, your session is over. I will see you in a few days."

All the students cleared out. Bobby clapped and bowed at the instructor. "Another one bites the dust. You are a real pro at this."

"I do not regret learning all these self-defense skills. It kept the randy sailors away. Bobby, was that _him_?"

Bobby grinned from ear to ear. "Yes. And he's about to come out and challenge you to a duel. I can't wait to see it."

The instructor went to the sword rack. "This is going to be wonderful. I suppose he bragged about how good he wields a sword?"

"Of course…here he comes now!"

Phineas came to the circle in full dress. The instructor walked over and slowly paced around him, but never removed the mask.

"Hello, Phineas Bogg. I was told you want a challenge match. You certainly look fit and ready for it. Choose your weapon. Foil? Saber, or Épée?"

Phineas was surprised the instructor was a woman. He smiled at Bobby as if to say, '_This should be easy.'_

"Foil of course. I'm a traditionalist."

"You are also from the turn of the 17th Century. I doubt you were trained in modern fencing. I am more skilled in Foil than anything."

"Touché! How do you know that about me?"

"I know many things about you. You are very famous in this Headquarters. You do remember the rules? No arms, only the torso, back and shoulders."

"Yeah, yeah, and the touches are only scored by the tip. I'm just doing this for fun, ya know? I have a lot of stress to work out. This is just an assault match. No score."

"Understood. So perhaps you would like to talk about your stresses later?" The instructor offered in a gentle tone.

"Uh, yeah sure, maybe later." Though muffled, Phineas couldn't help but find her accented voice very familiar. She had a spectacularly fine form under all the protective trappings and he wondered what she looked like. She sounded attractive.

"Hey, uh, perhaps you'd like to join me and my friends for dinner tonight? The more the merrier."

"I would love to. Thank you."

Bobby called out from the bleachers. "_Come on!_ I want to see a fencing match, not a tea party!"

"Hold your kangaroos, Bobby! I'm making a date here." Phineas called back. "She said yes!"

"Do they _ever_ say no to you?"

Phineas glared at him, he was ruining his chances. However, she ignored their prattle.

"Stay within the circle borders for now, my rules."

Phineas bowed. "I know how to follow the rules."

"If you had, it is most likely I would not be here today." She replied cryptically. _"En guard!"_

Phineas was caught unawares and she knocked the sword out of his hands within a minute. He ran to pick it up.

"Not fair, lady! I wasn't ready! Give a man a chance."

"Would you say that to a _real _opponent? Do you think they will wait for you to collect yourself? Or maybe you presume that I will be soft on you because I am a woman?"

"No, but I…"

_"Again!"_

Bobby cheered and whistled as the swords clanged and they gracefully moved back and forth. It was like watching a dance and their chemistry nearly let off sparks. They bantered good-naturedly and Phineas felt a strong rapport with her. He was definitely going to enjoy dinner. After a while they left the circle and fought intensely all over the mat. Phineas disregarded the fencing rules, but the instructor matched him stroke for stroke. She was truly amazing.

"This is not a belaying pin, Phineas! It is a practice foil! You are going to break it!"

Phineas almost stopped dead in his tracks. What would she know about belaying pins and why would she compare it to his sword fighting? Phineas had been holding back his full strength, fearing he might injure her. A deep suspicion welled in him. He ran full speed and knocked her flat on her back. He tossed his sword away. Bobby jumped up.

"Bogg! What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Bobby. She's fine. You knew this would happen, friend."

Bobby couldn't answer him and quietly walked away from the scene.

"Why must we always keep meeting like this?" He asked and tore off her mask.

Phineas stared deep into her fiery eyes. She had aged. Her round youthful cheeks gave way to high, elegant cheekbones that framed dark, sultry features. Her hair tousled over her shoulders in sleek modern waves. He had never seen AnneMarie Schaffer more beautiful. Phineas straddled her when she attempted to get up. She didn't struggle.

"Are you quite finished?" She demanded with a twinkle in her eye. "This is not proper procedure to end a fencing match."

"I've only just begun. Didn't you enjoy all that?"

"You were very…_vigorous._ Not surprising." She smiled.

Phineas slid off her. "My AnneMarie…I can't believe you're finally here. When?"

"Six years after you left me. Bobby and Tyrell explained all of it from the beginning. I was meant to be a Voyager. I was just not prepared when they plucked me the first time. It was Bobby's error in judgment, but he also wanted to help a friend. It all worked out in the end."

"Tell me about it."

~Oo~

After Phineas and Jeffrey departed, AnneMarie went on to live the life of a Renaissance woman. She realized with Dida and her father gone that she had complete ownership of the Rotterdam harbors and more money than she could spend in a lifetime. She refused to let it go to waste. AnneMarie moved herself, the Berntsz family, and Laini into the finest home and treated everyone luxuriously. She acquired tutors in all sorts of subjects that interested her as well tutors for the others in whatever they wished. She had a brand new antiquities store built for Robbin. Over time Heine gave birth to a beautiful son and daughter. AnneMarie set her two best friends up for a very comfortable life with a trust fund.

AnneMarie studied earnestly and became fluent in the English language and Italian, Spanish and French. She learned to paint and sew and cook fine foods, and pursued training in combat and weaponry. She loved the thrill of it all and excelled quickly, vowing to never be defenseless before a man again.

AnneMarie took her responsibilities at the harbor very seriously. She immersed herself in learning all the ways of sailors and pirates alike and how business and economics were conducted on the sea. The details were fascinating, but also scandalous. She later discerned who were the most trusted men on the ports. She spread portions of the waterfront and donated some large vessels to them. However, she wisely retained full ownership and eventually signed it all over to Robbin so he and his growing family would continue to have a stable income. Slavery was going to continue whether she liked it or not and she wanted no part in it.

When Laini and Tuponile were ready to make the trip to the New World, AnneMarie miraculously found a kind, strong Scotsman named *Ian Wallace. He was more than willing to take the trip and watch over her. It was only after they left did she realize that he wore the brass compass on his belt. The society of Voyagers had again come to her aide. Ian had left her a letter, urging her to make sure her final affairs were in order, because very soon she was about to embark on a new life.

At the time the Voyagers plucked her, she felt entirely prepared, and more than thrilled to leave the old life behind and start anew. Despite all her good fortune, Rotterdam held devastating memories for her that she wanted very much to escape.

~Oo~

"I should give Bobby a pair of wings and a bow and arrow. I know what he did for me and why. I love him for it, even though I had to leave you the second time…" Phineas said after AnneMarie finished her tale.

He looked away sullen, but she turned his face back. "But now I know I was needed to stay in my time zone, Phineas. I had to help Laini and baby Tuponile…I mean, _Tyrell._ Her legacy in the history of the New World…in America, is very, very great." She smiled. "They were able to travel on one of my passenger ships with first class treatment and had a Voyager to assist them. Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

Phineas bit his gloved fingertips and yanked them off his hands. He stroked her face in awe. "We'll talk about that later. I promise." He drew her against him. "I've wanted to do this since the moment I left. I haven't stopped thinking of you for months."

"Is the passion still that strong for you?" She asked quietly just as his lips met hers. Phineas held back, mystified by her question. He gripped her hand.

"I see. It's been years for you. Now you're the one who has out-grown me."

"I am still a little younger than you, Phineas."

"I meant…your life course. You have become a magnificent woman in the blink of an eye and it was no thanks to me."

AnneMarie kissed his cheek. "I thought you never lie? No, Phineas, it was _all _thanks to you. Have you forgotten so quickly the horrors we endured those last days? Or back when we were new lovers? You taught me how to show compassion and real kindness to others. You opened my eyes to a world outside of Rotterdam that I could only dream of with your wild stories and adventures! And you were my fierce guardian through all the wicked times with Dida and Jock and my father. I am the woman I am now because you came into my life and turned it upside down for the better. I owe everything to you…You taught me _love_."

Phineas was deeply touched. He swallowed a lump in his throat. No woman had ever spoken such beautiful, heartfelt words to him before. He didn't deserve them. "But Anne, it wasn't…"

Before he could protest she put a finger to his lips. "I know how modest you are. You do not want that praise, nor do you want me to feel obligated toward you. _I do not._ I can only feel pure love for you, Phineas. No matter our squabbles and silly disagreements in the past. And no matter where our paths take us in the future. I love you."

Phineas remained silent. He sat back on the mat and folded his arms over his legs, lost in deep thought. Everything she said was true. He still wanted another chance to love her the way he had purposed to all those years ago. It was going to take time. A whole new dimension had been added to their lives. He looked up at her determined.

"Yes."

"Yes? To what, Phineas?"

"Yes, it is still that strong for me and I want every chance to prove it this time. I don't care what I have to do, but I will, someday I will. I have always loved you AnneMarie Schaffer, and I still do."

AnneMarie choked on her tears; it had been ages since she cried. But Phineas always tore through her heart. They stood up and he gently brushed the teardrops from her cheeks.

"Do not wait too long, Phineas. I am truly ready to have you in my life now. There are no others, even though I have had ample opportunities since." She admitted.

Phineas picked up his foil and struck a fighting pose with it. "I don't doubt it. So did I. But now, I'm going to have to beat them off with my belaying pin."

AnneMarie laughed. "The women who want you, or my potential suitors?"

"Maybe both." He shrugged lightheartedly. "I can take 'em all!"

She playfully shoved him. "That won't be necessary if our love is _somewhat_ made known."

He looked toward Bobby, who had stayed hidden near the bleachers. He knew his friend was smiling the entire time.

Phineas wrapped her in his arms. "Then let's do that. Will you kiss me now, my beauty?"

"Yes. I'm your beauty…" She whispered as they embraced. "_I'm yours_."

**The End  
**

_*Ian Wallace is an OT Voyagers character I introduced in, **Voyagers: Tunnels of despair and tracks of hope**. The stories are not connected, but sometimes I borrow my own characters because I like them so much. :D  
_


End file.
